


The Lost Princess

by Seallen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canada, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Swordfights are sexy, The Dark Court, The Light Court, The Seasonal Courts, The fae can't lie, Urban Fantasy, court intrigue, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seallen/pseuds/Seallen
Summary: The bar was bigger on the inside, a row of worn tables and booths to her left and a long bar on the right. And only one person sitting at it, far enough away that Ruby could sit and not even have to attempt small talk. She caught the barkeep’s attention, waving one finger as she perched on the ancient wooden stool.He slid a glass in front of her, filled with more than a bar measure’s worth of scotch. It wouldn’t be the good stuff, but Ruby didn’t really care. She downed about half of it in one.Then nearly choked as the other patron lifted his head to her.Kieran Blackthorn.
Relationships: Jade Blackthorn & Kieran Blackthorn, Kieran Blackthorn/Princess Aspen, Ruby & Kieran Blackthorn, Ruby & Lily Greenbloom, Ruby/Jade Blackthorn





	1. Never in a Million Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby might seem like an ordinary person with her average looks and average lifestyle—and, okay, her not-so-average job. But she's far from it.  
> Because she isn't human. She's Fae, hiding out in the mortal realm with her best friend and former lover, Lily Greenbloom, while all of Faerie thinks them dead.  
> And then someone from her past finds her and blackmails her into returning to Fae and becoming his assassin.  
> Her target? The soon to be queen of the Light Court, Princess Aspen. And his betrothed.

By Brigid, vampire blood smelled awful. Like it had already gone rancid. And it covered Ruby’s favorite leather jacket, spattered over her jeans, and even stained her new boots. She took those off, gingerly holding them in one hand while fishing in her pocket with her non-blood-stained fingers for her keys. Hopefully, it was late enough that none of the other tenants in her building would be up to see her and ask awkward questions.

She was lucky and made it to her front door unseen. And nearly hit the ceiling when she opened it and Lily’s beast of a cat, Angel, bolted into the hall. Ugh. Every single time. Ruby muttered a slew of curses under her breath, setting her boots on the inside mat before she turned to bring the fat ginger cat back inside. She needn’t have bothered; Angel caught a whiff of her, hissed loudly and streaked back into the apartment.

“That’ll teach you,” Ruby muttered, closing the door. Then louder, “Lily?”

No answer. She probably stayed after her shift to have a drink with the rest of the bar staff. She did that most nights.

Ruby sighed, peeling off her stained jacket, dropping it and her jeans into the bathtub—she really didn’t want to scrub vampire blood off her clothes, but if she let it sit till morning, they would both be ruined. Not to mention her boots.

A drink first though.

Ruby washed her hands. Twice. Then headed into the kitchen.

“Oh, you are home,” she said to Lily, who was dancing around the kitchen, wearing massive black headphones. They eclipsed her small, narrow face, her eyes shut as she twirled around. Then her eyes flew open, her nose wrinkling.

“Ew. Vampires.” Lily pulled the headphones off as Ruby nodded and rummaged in the fridge for a beer. “Here,” Lily said, pulling back the door and handing the rest of her bottle to Ruby. “It was the only cold one. There’s a couple in the freezer, though.” She must have just beat Ruby home.

“I’d ask how your night was, but unless you had a bucket of vamp blood dumped on you, I’d wager mine was worse.” Ruby took a huge pull of the beer, still able to detect a faint hint of the reek on her skin. She’d probably need to shower to get rid of it entirely. In vinegar, like with skunks.

“I thought you weren’t going to take vamp jobs anymore,” Lily said, taking a step back.

“Well, darling, I need to afford to keep you in the manner to which you’ve become accustomed.” Ruby made a sweeping gesture to the tiny galley kitchen and all the appliances currently in a contest to see which one would fail first—and the leaky fridge was winning.

Lily snorted, heading to the living room, her pale blonde hair swaying against her back. Ruby felt a brief stab of regret—she remembered what it felt like to run her fingers through that hair, soft and fine as cornsilk.

But not anymore. Not for a long time.

She followed Lily to their free-cycled red vinyl sofa, plunking down on it before she remembered she was just in her underwear and her legs would stick. Rolling her eyes, she finished off the beer as she walked into the tiny bedroom she shared with Lily—with a goddamned body pillow between them—and found a clean-enough pair of sweats on the floor. She was just heading back to get the other beers from the freezer when she heard a faint barking noise—her cell phone.

She knew exactly who it was. And knew she couldn’t ignore it.

“Now what?” she muttered, heading back to the bathroom—and reeled at the smell. Holding her breath, she fished in her jacket pocket for her phone. “This call is costing you double,” she said as a greeting.

“Fine.” The voice sounded rougher than usual and that was saying something. “The client will probably pay anything to get rid of a wraith.”

“Fuck no,” she breathed. “It’s—” she glanced at her phone “—two in the morning. I am not hunting a goddamned wraith at this hour. Can’t they just wait until sunrise?” Wraiths were powerless in sunlight, making them much easier to trap and catch. Of course, this being Vancouver, the chances of having any sunlight come daybreak were slim. And, in the middle of the night, with darkness and shadows everywhere—

“It’s already drained their son. They’ve managed to keep their daughter safe by turning on all the lights, but…”

Ruby sighed. Loudly. Through her nose. “Where?”

“I’ll text you the address.” The call ended. Followed shortly by a ping. Ruby slammed her phone on the bathroom counter and switched on the shower, angling the head to rinse the now-drying blood off her jacket. She wouldn’t bother with the jeans. As for her boots—

Maybe she could chase the wraith away with their stench.

#

The family was grateful. Enough to pay her three times her usual rate without batting an eyelash. Not that she would tell Ellison; she’d give him his usual cut. Minus expenses. Ruby pocketed the payment—in cash—waiting until the family closed the door of their multi-million dollar Point Grey home before she turned and strolled down the street, knowing at least one or two curtains twitched against bay windows as the night crept into day.

She knew what they saw: an average young woman, in her mid-twenties maybe, with average-length brown hair and tan skin. And if they’d gotten close enough, average brown eyes. Non-threatening, non-descript. Forgettable. Invisible.

Just the way she liked it.

She was bone-tired, should go home to sleep until sunset. But if she did she’d probably wake Lily, who must already be in bed. Besides, Lily had probably finished the other two beers. Luckily, Ruby knew a place that was still open.

This place wasn’t for mortals. They couldn’t see it from the street, wedged between a vape shop and a moneylender’s, not quite in the slums of Hastings Street, but not far, either. Ruby placed a palm on the narrow patch of brick and watched as it widened slightly, just before it swung open.

The bar was bigger on the inside, a row of worn tables and booths to her left and a long bar on the right. And only one person sitting at it, far enough away that Ruby could sit and not even have to attempt small talk. She caught the barkeep’s attention, waving one finger as she perched on the ancient wooden stool.

He slid a glass in front of her, filled with more than a bar measure’s worth of scotch. It wouldn’t be the good stuff but Ruby didn’t really care. She downed about half of it in one.

Then nearly choked as the other patron lifted his head to her.

Kieran Blackthorn.

Faster than she moved all night, she bolted up to the door. But he was quicker, standing in her way, arms crossed, a lazy smirk on his face. “Nice look,” he drawled, taking in her mortal appearance. He’d done little to change his own other than glamour himself to look more human. He still had the night-dark hair and eyes she remembered, the same nearly translucent skin.

He almost looked like a vampire himself. But he wasn’t. He was Fae. Like her.

“Get out of my way,” Ruby snarled, clutching at his shoulder, intending to shove him over. He was stronger, planting his feet, not wiping that infuriating smile from his face.

“Not until you hear why I’ve come,” he said, his voice as smooth and slippery as silk. He leaned into her, his breath caressing her ear. “Not if you want to keep you and your _roommate_ safe.”

Ruby’s heart stuttered. Fuck. Not only did Kieran find her in the mortal realm, after nearly two decades, but he knew that Lily was with her. That was bad—because they were both supposed to be dead.

Lily at her twin sister’s hand.

Ruby pressed her lips together, shaking her head. But she turned and took her seat at the bar, Kieran sitting beside her. And he at least had the smarts to order her another round.

“I can’t believe you drink this swill,” he said, wincing at his own glass. “Not after you’ve tasted Faerie wine.”

Ruby huffed out a short laugh. “Sadly, they don’t serve that here.” Not that the denizens who frequented this place would order it. She happened to know that the place served plenty of non-mortal drinks: human blood, seawater laced with grain alcohol for the kelpies, even pixie-dust infused gin. But Faerie wine, the good, high-quality stuff—that was reserved for the members of the Court.

Even in Faerie.

Kieran had probably never _had_ anything else until tonight.

“What the hell do you want?” Ruby asked, taking another large sip from her glass.

“I need you to come back,” he said. Simply. Like he was asking her to take a stroll to Kits Beach. But he couldn’t possibly be serious. It would be suicide for her to return to Faerie.

He would know, better than anyone. Because he was the reason she’d been forced to flee in the first place.

“I can never go back.” She finished her drink. Then his. “You made sure of that.”

Kieran grabbed her wrist, squeezing it. Painfully. “I need a favor from you, something only you can do. And if you succeed, I’ll make sure nobody ever learns that you and Lily still exist.”

“Why me?” Ruby tried to pull her arm away, but his grip was too strong.

“Because you’re the only one I know who can shift.”

Ruby’s shoulders slumped. Of course. She wished she’d never shown him that trick. But they’d both been so young, and she never imagined it could be used against her—

She was much older and wiser now.

“What do you want from me?”

“You’re going to infiltrate Princess Aspen’s court.”

Ruby barked out a single laugh. The future queen of the Light Fae? Why in Faerie—

“Sure,” she scoffed. “No problem.”

“Find a way.” His fingers threatened to crush her wrist bones to dust. “Because after her coronation and our wedding, you’re going to assassinate her.”

#

Kieran gave her a day. Barely enough time to shower—scrubbing her skin until it stung—get a fitful couple of hours sleep, and pack. Not that she had much to take. Almost none of her clothing was appropriate for the Faerie _slums_ , not to mention the courts. She’d have to make sure Kieran outfitted her properly once she arrived.

She’d make sure it was expensive.

She did pack every pair of underwear she owned; Faerie undergarments left much to be desired, both in structure and practicality. And she brought her own toiletries since things like hair product and deodorant didn’t even exist there.

She also brought her two favorite daggers, a matched set with blades made of iron. Although the hilts were pewter, it still stung to wield them. But not as much as it hurt a faerie to be stabbed by them.

Lily gave Ruby a sympathetic look over her second cup of coffee. But Ruby could see the fear underneath—and something else, something she couldn’t quite read. “Are you sure you don’t—”

“Of course not.” Ruby rolled her eyes, forcing herself to seem casual. Unafraid. She’d only told Lily she was going back. She didn’t tell her why. If anything went wrong, if Ruby was caught—

Plausible deniability. Lily couldn’t be forced to reveal what she didn’t know.

“You can’t go back,” Ruby said. “If Ivy gets even an inkling that you’re still alive…”

“And what about you?” Lily set her cup down. “Faerie isn’t exactly safe for you, either.”

“Kieran will keep me safe,” Ruby said, convincing herself enough that she was able to say the words, covering her face with her own mug. “He promised. Besides, I can look like anyone, right?”

“I guess.” Lily didn’t look nearly as convinced. “I just don’t like it. I won’t be able to contact you, won’t know if you’re okay.”

“Yeah, Faerie does have lousy cell service.”

Lily gave her a generous snort.

“And their data is shit.” Ruby set down her cup, pressing her lips together. She didn’t like that there would be no way to keep in touch with Lily. If anything happened to Ruby, Lily would need to flee. Fast.

She gazed down at her phone, sitting on the counter, pretty much useless once she crossed over. The last time she was in Faerie, they didn’t even have electricity. Still, she was tempted to bring it with her, more as a security blanket than anything else. Her fingers twitched toward it—but she left it where it was.

“If anything goes wrong, I’ll find some way to get a message to you. I’ll send a goddamn raven if I have to.”

Lily laughed. “That won’t look weird. Not at all.”

“Yeah, well, seagulls are too stupid to use.”

Lily laughed harder. Then let it die in her throat, worry creasing her brow.

“I’ll check in if I can. And if you hear anything…” Ruby didn’t know why she said it. Maybe just to get that look off Lily’s face.

Lily nodded again. Junction, the Gastown bar she worked at, catered to mortals but it was close enough to a portal that the Fae tended to drift in. Sometimes she heard things. Hopefully she would hear if she needed to take a sudden, unexpected trip without leaving a trail. “I really hate that you’re doing this,” Lily sighed.

“Really? Because I’m stoked.” Ruby immediately regretted the words. Why did she have to be such a sarcastic ass instead of showing some real emotion for once?

Lily looked stricken; she averted her gaze, her lips thinning.

“Sorry, babe. I’m…sorry.”

This was what had driven them apart. Even in exile, Lily had managed to maintain her grace, her vulnerability—her humanity, ironically enough. Ruby had just turned colder and harder. It was easier, not to feel.

It would serve her well in Faerie.

Ruby took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose. “Can I at least get a hug goodbye?” And Lily flew at her, pressing her cheek into Ruby’s neck. Ruby let herself take a deep breath of Lily’s scent, clean and fresh as a spring glade after a rainfall. Then she let her go, before she said or did something heartfelt and foolish. “I’ll contact you as soon as I can. Don’t—”

“I know.” Lily’s smile held a hint of sorrow. “I won’t do anything reckless, I swear.” The smile widened. “When have I ever?”

Ruby didn’t answer, didn’t trust herself to speak. She just grabbed her small backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Then lifted her eyes to Lily’s pale blue ones—glamoured to cover the deep green ones that would be a dead giveaway. She blew her a kiss and walked out the front door. She didn’t stop, didn’t let herself think, until she was sitting on the bus to Stanley Park, staring sightlessly out the grimy window.

The clouds were dark and low, promising a rainy, stormy night. She and Lily would normally watch out the window or even stand on the tiny, sheltered balcony outside their living room, inhaling the smell of the dampened earth, of the evergreen trees surrounding them, the only thing in common with their homes. Even though they came from different parts of Faerie, that freshly washed scent was the one thing they’d shared. At first.

Now Lily would have to experience it alone.

#

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d be here.” She stalked past Kieran, heading for a giant weeping willow, not waiting for him to follow.

But he did. And then he grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt. “You’re not crossing over in that, are you?” he asked, his dark eyes reflecting her flashlight as he took in her outfit, his lips curling in a sneer.

“Unless you have a better option.” Despite herself, Ruby glanced down at her clothes. Dark jeans, her new boots—the vampire blood scrubbed and polished off—and an old sweater under her leather jacket. With her hair pulled back in a braid, she figured she could pass as a man in the darkness until she found someone she could shift into. “It’s not like my closet’s filled with gossamer.”

“No,” he said, his voice sharp. “But the minute we get across—”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Then she grinned at him. “My new wardrobe is going to cost you. Dearly.”

“It already has.” They reached the willow, and Kieran bowed low, extending his arm, a mockery of gallantry. “After you, fair maiden.”

“Blow me,” Ruby replied as she stepped up to the tree. She could _feel_ the energy radiating from it and as soon as she got close enough, she saw the narrow vertical shaft of greenish light form, like the trunk was about to split. The rift grew, stretching on either side until it was wide enough to accommodate a person.

Or a faerie.

Ruby took one last deep breath, willing her hands not to shake. She never thought she would go back. At least not alive. And certainly not under duress from the newly crowned King of the Dark court.

She knew Kieran didn’t want her to know, but she could feel the new power coming off him like cologne. If she’d been the power-hungry type, she might have found it alluring. But mostly she worried that he would abuse it. Because if he was still the Kieran she remembered, the one who had betrayed her, he was still arrogant and self-serving and capable of unimaginable cruelty.

He would have no trouble throwing her and Lily to the wolves to get what he wanted. Which, since he was blackmailing her to kill Princess Aspen was apparently control of both the Light and Dark Courts.

Ruby approached the glowing rift, the energy of it like a thousand million dragonflies beating their wings in her chest. Her skin prickled, her nerves jumping to life, every hair on her arms and at the nape of her neck standing at rapt attention. She made herself take a step, then another, then another.

And the glowing portal surrounded her, enveloped her, blinded her—she snapped her eyes shut. Made herself keep walking until darkness pressed against her closed lids, a cool breeze drifting across her face. It smelled like moonflower and night-blooming jasmine: strong, heady.

Deadly—both plants were potent toxins.

But Ruby tried not to think about their lethal properties, letting the scent wash over her. It smelled like home. A home she’d fled long ago, a home that tried to kill her, but still—

“If you don’t want to stick out any more than you already do, you should probably shift into your Fae form at least.” Kieran’s sharp voice cut through her, her eyes flying open. He was right though.

“Better?” she said once she shifted, giving him a scathing look. In this form her clothes barely fit; every part of her was taller and longer and larger than life. Her body, not curvy at the best of times, became even more reedy. She knew without looking in a mirror that her face was now more angular, her boring brown eyes now a deep blue, her just-as-boring brown hair the glossy black of raven wings. As for her ears—

Nobody would ever mistake her for a human.

Kieran gave her a curt nod, taking the lead and heading toward the keep. His, now. Built along the foot of the Blackthorn Mountains, it towered almost as high as its peak, two wicked-looking spires at either end seemingly etched from the mountain itself. They were lit just enough for the sentries to see out as far as the spindly, tangled forest from which Ruby and Kieran had just emerged. The rest of the structure was night-dark rough-hewn stone, as cold and hard as the members of the court inside.

He didn’t take the main entrance; instead he led Ruby along the border of the woods until she could just make out a familiar thick wooden door on the left side of the keep. She knew it led to the barracks, had played hide-and-seek innumerable times with Kieran and the others when they were children.

Before she knew who she really was. And how dangerous it was to be herself.

Kieran led her toward it, lifting his chin and hand to the sentries in an imperious gesture. They inclined their heads and turned away and Ruby realized they thought Kieran was sneaking her in for a tryst.

“Never in a million years,” she hissed, catching up to him.

“You have a better excuse?” Kieran cast her a quick glance, then reached for the handle, pulling the thick wood door open. “At least this way, none of them will look at you too closely.” He smirked as she walked inside. “I know I’m not your type. Not that you’re mine, either. Particularly.”

“Oh?” Ruby couldn’t help but take the bait. “And what is your type? Particularly.” She spun, her eyes on Kieran as he pulled the door shut. Ruby could hear distant voices and shouts and the clank of ceramic tankards against each other and on wood.

“Ardent.” Kieran’s eyes bored into hers, daring her to say something. She met his gaze with a lazy smile but held her tongue. He sneered at her as he stalked ahead, pausing at the mouth of a long hallway. “Well? Are you just going to stand here all night? I’m sure any of the guards would be happy to escort you to your room—but not for free.”

Ruby got his meaning, hating that it made her blush. She covered it up with a grunt of disgust, following him along the corridor and up the stairs to another thick wooden door. Before they went through it and into the keep proper, Kieran turned to her.

“Wait here,” he said, heading back in the direction they’d come. He returned a minute later with one of the guards, who was clearly plastered. And closer to her human size. One limp arm was slung around Kieran’s shoulders, his legs dragging along the rush-strewn ground behind him. “Shift into him. He won’t cause any problems by appearing in unwelcome places.”

He sure wouldn’t—Ruby would’ve been surprised if he moved from this spot until morning. She curled her lip as she drew closer—the guard must have been allergic to bathing. And clean clothes. Still, she reached out her hand, her fingers stroking across his face. It might have been a caress if she hadn’t shuddered in revulsion.

And then she was him, but at least she smelled better. Mostly.

“It suits you,” Kieran said, letting the real guard fall to the stones like a sack of grain.

Ruby clenched her fists, fighting the urge to drive them into his smug face. She didn’t say a word as she let him lead her back through the door and through a maze of hallways; if she hadn’t spent so much time darting through them as a child, she would have been lost.

She had to bite the inside of her lip once she realized where they’d stopped. Her old chambers. But surely they wouldn’t be the same, not after she’d fled. After everyone thought she was dead. All her belongings would’ve been thrown away or more likely, burned.

But that was twenty years ago. Twenty Fae years—more like seven in the mortal realm.

Her rooms weren’t the same.

They looked like it belonged to a queen. Rich, thick tapestries in deep colors hung from each wall except for the far one almost entirely occupied by a massive, roaring fireplace. The bed to her right was an embarrassment of opulence, silk and satin everywhere. Nothing at all like the smaller one she’d had before.

The carved wooden wardrobe—set against the wall at the foot of the bed, also new—looked huge. Ruby didn’t check, but she’d bet her last Canadian dollar that it was stuffed. And although she remembered the sitting room off an archway to her left, it had been completely redecorated. She headed there, gazing around, knowing that she looked like a gawking idiot.

It seemed cozier than she remembered, with plump, plush seats everywhere, a smaller fireplace in the corner, and beside it—a well-stocked sideboard. Ruby headed straight for it, pouring out a generous measure of glimmering golden liquid. She took a deep breath of it, closing her eyes.

Faerie wine.

“And then we learn the identity of your true love.”

Ruby’s eyes flew open at Kieran’s biting words. “At least it doesn’t talk back.” She took a big sip, knowing it was a mistake. She hadn’t had faerie wine in years; she immediately felt the effect but pushed it down. “And blackmail like dirty bitch.”

Kieran just raised his brows, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I’ll send for you at dawn. Make sure you’re presentable.” He turned without a response, striding out, the door closing with a gentle click behind him.

Ruby took another unwise gulp of wine. She’d deal with those consequences later. For now, she strolled over to the wardrobe, shifting back into herself as she ran a finger across the fabrics. The armoire was stocked with delicate dresses, velvet tunics, and fine linen pants. All in rich, dark, saturated colors.

But there. At the very back, where nobody would notice but her. A pair of plaid flannel pajamas, exactly the kind she would wear back at home.

Ruby stripped off her clothes, letting them pool on the floor, half-moaning in relief as she changed into them. And she was about to head to the one insanely large, plush chair set before the massive fire when she noticed a tiny alcove, just around the corner from the wardrobe. She walked through it, nearly weeping at the sight.

Plumbing.

The Fae finally swallowed their pride and realized that chamber pots and boiling bathwater was insanity. That humanity got something right, for once. Ruby never thought she’d be so happy to see a toilet but when faced with the alternative—

She raced back to her backpack, pulling out her bag of toiletries. Then removed her makeup and brushed her teeth, reveling in the presence of running water. And when she returned to her room, she glanced back at the chair. Then the bed.

She tore the deep purple satin coverlet from the bed, wrapping it around herself, then snuggled into the chair, letting the warmth of the fire drag her down to sleep.


	2. Tell Me Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I apologize for the early hour and intrusion, but I have a gift for my intended and I could not wait another moment to present her. Allow me to introduce my cousin, Jade. And the newest addition to your personal guard, if you will have her.”  
> Aspen’s gaze shifted to Ruby, her expression unchanging. Impassive. Ruby curtseyed again, a bit more gracefully this time. And though she lowered her head, she gazed up at the princess through her lashes. The princess noticed; Ruby winked at her.  
> “Does she know how to fight?” Aspen asked, sliding her attention back to Kieran, the merest spot of color blooming on her cheeks.  
> Ruby took it as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets Princess Aspen. And then attends a court dinner and makes a useful friend.

Ruby awoke to the smell of food. And the presence of someone else. She bolted out of the chair, nearly tripping over the coverlet tangled at her feet. And when she looked up, she couldn’t help the start of surprise to find it wasn’t Kieran’s smirking face in the doorway.

Her coloring was very similar to Kieran’s, though, with her deep violet-black hair pulled back into a braid, and her pale, pale skin. She didn’t have the posture of a maid, standing a little too straight, gazing directly into Ruby’s eyes. They were such a pale green they were nearly silver. Ruby couldn’t stop staring at them.

Kieran had chosen her on purpose.

Ruby smiled, knowing there was a predatory edge to it. To the servant’s benefit, she didn’t flinch; she met it as she approached, carrying a tray of food. She must be one of the many half-Fae bastards permitted to live in the court—but not part of it. Probably a lady-in-waiting, only with higher aspirations, to do Kieran’s bidding.

She curtseyed well enough, setting the tray on the low table before the now-dead fire. And then produced a small, neatly folded stack of clothing, which she held out to Ruby, one elegant brow raised.

“Thank you,” Ruby said, taking the clothes—they were woolen and such a dark grey they were nearly black. But soft, like the merino wool in the mortal realm. She let her fingers brush the woman’s wrist, felt herself shift into her.

“Jade.” Of course; she’d been named for the color of her eyes. She must have been warned about Ruby—and paid well to keep silent. Because Jade didn’t seem concerned at all to now be gazing at her exact double. In fact, her well-formed brow hitched higher, her expression changing into something like an invitation.

But Ruby didn’t get a chance to find out.

“Oh, good. You’re up.” Kieran sounded mildly disappointed as he appeared in the doorway, like he wanted to walk in and find her still in bed. Ruby grinned at him, tucking the clothes under one arm and swiping a chunk of bread from the tray. She took a large bite, making a show of ripping it with her teeth—she forgot how _different_ food in Faerie tasted, even something as simple as bread.

“Guess you’ll have to find some other excuse to snarl at me,” she said once she’d swallowed. She ate the rest of the bread, shaking out the clothes: a pair of pants and a simple tunic. “Am I attending a funeral?” she asked, popping a grape into her mouth. She liked Jade’s voice; it was sharper, more clipped, giving Ruby’s words an extra edge.

“Not exactly.” Kieran turned his eyes toward Jade, then followed her to the door, saying something Ruby couldn’t hear just before he closed it. “I’m going to present you to Princess Aspen,” He crossed his arms, leaning against the door. “As a gift. You will be the newest member of her Royal Guard.”

Ruby, now half-dressed, snapped her head up to him in astonishment. “But I know nothing about being a guard.”

So much for her finding her own way into Princess Aspen’s court.

“Well, it was either that or present you as a courtier.” He had a point, damn him. It _had_ been a long time; she barely remembered how to handle herself at court, had scarcely reached adulthood by then. All the unspoken rules and customs—she’d be eaten alive. At least she knew how to fight, although she couldn’t remember the last time she’d held a sword.

“Wait.” She straightened. “Why so fast? It’s not going to take me a month to figure out the layout of the Light Court. A few days at most, to determine the best way to escape after the assassination—”

“Perhaps,” he said, giving her an appraising look. “But, once I finally found you, I wasn’t about to give you time to flee.”

Ruby rolled her eyes; she’d already figured that part out. It was why she was staying in this beautiful prison.

“I figured this was better than having you loll around here. Why waste time?”

Why, indeed. Having to pose as a member of the Royal Guard for a month sounded about as appealing as hunting an entire coven of wraiths. But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad; she’d have time to re-learn some sword work and maybe even some other useful fighting skills. And she wouldn’t have to spend nearly as much time with Kieran.

Actually, it was starting to sound like a pretty good idea.

Ruby pulled the pants on, then headed to the wardrobe, where she’d left her boots. Once she tugged them over her feet and shoved one of her daggers in each, she headed for the door, stopping just outside his reach. “After you.”

Kieran narrowed his eyes, apparently suspicious that she didn’t protest further. Ruby just continued to meet his gaze, not moving, not giving anything away. Finally, he shrugged, lifting himself off the door, his hand at the handle.

“If you give anyone in the court a reason to so much as look at me the wrong way, I will run my sword through Lily and make you watch.” Kieran didn’t look at her as he said it, his voice soft and sinister.

Ruby was glad he didn’t see the flash of fear she couldn’t hide before she schooled her features once more. “Whatever you say. _My king_.” The last two words dripped acid as they left her tongue. And left a sharp taste behind. He might own her, but she’d be damned if she’d let him see it.

He led her along another twisting labyrinth of corridors, quickly enough that she would never have kept pace with her human body, would have stumbled and tripped in the dark in some spots. She was surprised they didn’t encounter anyone until she remembered that most of the court would have been up until the wee hours. They would all be sleeping—or at least not out of bed.

They gradually made their way down and toward the back of the keep, the air growing cooler, the smell of damp stone stronger. Ruby realized they were heading into the very mountain itself. For a brief, panicked moment, she thought Kieran had changed his mind and was leading her to where no one would hear him kill her. She heard him chuckle ahead of her.

“Nervous?” he asked, the darkness so thick now she was having trouble seeing even with her Fae sight. “Your heartbeat is so loud it threatens to drown out my own thoughts.”

Damn him and his Fae hearing. She slowed a bit, letting him get further ahead. “I’m surprised your ego left room to think about anyone but yourself,” she retorted.

He didn’t reply, just kept leading her along the damp hallway, now so dark that Ruby slid one hand along the wall to keep her bearings. This was taking forever; it was hard to believe they were even still in the keep.

But they weren’t, she realized with a jolt. They were in the mountain, taking some dug-out pathway through it. And Ruby remembered what was on the other side, although this way had been sealed shut after the truce nearly a millennium ago.

All the portals between the Light and Dark Courts had been destroyed as well. So, until a new one was created, this path must’ve been the only way to the Light Court. She was proven right as she saw a speck of light in the far distance that gradually grew as they approached it.

An open archway, the other side filled with light. But there was a strange energy coming from it, almost as strong as the portal they’d taken last night. Ruby realized it was an invisible barrier; the buzzing from it became louder as they drew near, the sound filling her head. She felt its resistance—maybe it was what sealed this passage and it wouldn’t let them through.

But it did, the energy from it making Ruby’s stomach lurch.

“Are you all right?” Kieran asked, glancing back at her.

She must have looked as queasy as she felt. She pursed her lips and nodded.

“You’ll get used to it,” he said, heading to a large open archway. “The mortal world just turned you soft.”

Ruby clenched her fists. By Brigid, he still knew how to goad her. She couldn’t let him see it, forcing herself to keep her gaze straight ahead as he let her through. There was only one way to go from there, the passage curving to her left. And it was brighter on this side of the barrier, the walls made of softly glowing crystal.

They kept walking until they stepped into a large, rounded atrium, the walls shining, the ceiling high and sparkling with a hundred thousand tiny faerie lights that looked like stars. Ruby couldn’t help but gawk.

“Ready to meet my blushing bride?” Kieran didn’t stop but headed straight toward the pointed archway ahead, not bothering to wait for Ruby to catch up. Even though she did.

But she _wasn’t_ ready. She’d heard the stories about the princess the last time she lived in Faerie. About her beauty, so great that it was painful to behold. About her quick wit, so sharp it could cleave anyone in two. About her prowess, so great nobody could best her in a duel.

It really was a shame Ruby would have to kill her.

But the princess was Light Fae, enemy of the Dark for millennia. The two courts had been embroiled in a civil war for nearly as long, the truce an uneasy one of avoidance, rather than cooperation. They had decided to tolerate the other court’s existence, nothing more. And the animosity had not left with the signing of the treaty. It had just been driven underground—Ruby still remembered the seething mistrust, the constant whispers of how cruelly the soon-to-be-former Light Queen, Morgana, had ruled over the seasonal courts. Horror stories of severe, gruesome punishments given to anyone who dared defy her.

Queen Aspen couldn’t be any different. If Kieran didn’t get rid of her surely she would plot a way to get rid of him instead. If she hadn’t already.

Ruby barely noticed the path they took through the lighted halls, making their way up and away from the other side of the mountain, then through another long series of bright corridors, finally arriving at the foot of a spiral staircase. Kieran led her up and around, Ruby watching the sunrise out of the many windows that lined the way. The crystal wall changed color with the pink and orange sky, casting the entire stairway in a fantastic, magical glow. The sunrises in the mortal realm looked like dull facsimiles by comparison.

Too soon, they reached a sturdy looking wooden door. Kieran knocked, once. And the door immediately opened, as if someone were expecting them. The hint of a scowl on the servant’s face confirmed it. She waved them into a large round room, more early sunshine beaming through the large window in front of them. Dual staircases wove up from either side, with just a glimpse of the rooms upstairs—a sitting room and a bedroom, by the look of them.

But Princess Aspen was seated at a round table before the window, teacup half raised to her mouth. She turned at the intrusion, her face giving nothing away. She lowered the cup and rose, straight and tall as a statue, her golden eyes following them as they approached. She had such pale hair it looked spun from the same crystal as the tower, her skin only a shade richer. She wore an intricately embroidered cream-colored gown and was so tightly laced into it Ruby wondered how she could even breathe. And the only hint of color to her, besides those cat’s eyes, was her full pink lips.

“Welcome, my betrothed,” she said, her voice high and clear, crisp as a fall wind. “This is an unexpected and pleasant surprise.” Those lips tipped into a slight smile that didn’t quite reach the rest of her face.

Kieran bent forward into a deep bow and Ruby couldn’t help but gawk at him. He was king of his realm, while Aspen was still princess of hers—she should have paid deference to _him_.

Ruby stared for a too-long moment before she remembered her manners and stumbled into a hasty curtsey. And she barely regained her feet before Kieran’s hand was at her elbow, tugging her forward.

“I apologize for the early hour and intrusion, but I have a gift for my intended and I could not wait another moment to present her. Allow me to introduce my cousin, Jade. And the newest addition to your personal guard, if you will have her.”

Aspen’s gaze shifted to Ruby, her expression unchanging. Impassive. Ruby curtseyed again, a bit more gracefully this time. And though she lowered her head, she gazed up at the princess through her lashes. The princess noticed; Ruby winked at her.

“Does she know how to fight?” Aspen asked, sliding her attention back to Kieran, the merest spot of color blooming on her cheeks.

Ruby took it as a win.

“Of course,” he said smoothly. And he wasn’t lying, not exactly. Ruby _could_ fight, but not the way the other members of the guard could. Not with fancy weapons and clever maneuvers, though she did know how to use a sword.

She preferred to fight dirty. With daggers. Up close and personal.

“This is indeed a most thoughtful gift,” the princess said, her voice just as silky. “I can well see how well you value my safety and wellbeing.” Not one single other part of her moved—Ruby forgot how unnervingly _still_ Fae could be. “However—and I pray to Brigid you will not take offence, my betrothed—I believe I might have a better use for your kin.”

“Indeed?”

The hair at the back of Ruby’s neck rose at that one word. There was no inflection in it, no hint that Kieran felt slighted at all by Aspen’s subtle refusal. Which meant he was furious.

“I, of course, wish only for you to find her useful. You may employ my cousin any way you see fit.”

Now Ruby was seething. She was going from assassin under duress, to bodyguard, to—what? Aspen surely had an entire court of ladies at her disposal, for personal needs or otherwise. Although—

“I have need of an envoy. The Lords and Ladies of the seasonal courts have brought a few…concerns to my attention and it would ease my mind if they were attended to before my coronation. And our wedding, of course.” Ooh, she was _good_. She found a way to get Ruby away from her and her keep, while managing to tie Kieran’s hands. Ruby would’ve been impressed if it didn’t mean she would be traipsing all over the seasonal lands for the next month.

Because she had no idea how Kieran could refuse without losing face.

Apparently, neither did he, but at least he didn’t show his frustration as he bowed once more. “What a clever and judicious solution,” he said.

“I am glad to hear you speak so, because I think it would be an excellent gesture of goodwill if you were to accompany her. It would show the seasonal courts that we truly are aligned in our desire for peace and prosperity.” Oh no, she _didn’t_. Princess Aspen had _balls_. Giant ones.

Ruby might be in love.

She barely stopped her jaw from dropping. Surely, Kieran wouldn’t be able to stay suave after that; even his poker face must have its limitations.

But he surprised her. “As you wish, my princess.” His voice was even but Ruby heard the edge this time. It was subtle, but sharp as the finest blade.

Aspen must’ve heard it too because she smiled, those golden eyes gleaming. “I will have rooms prepared,” she said, inclining her head to her courtier. “And I do hope you will stay as my guests tonight. I will even the summon the heads of the seasonal courts for a dinner to celebrate.”

“Of course, my love. I would be honored,” Kieran said, smooth as silk. “I will need the afternoon to return and make arrangements, if that pleases you. I was not anticipating leaving my court so soon.”

“Of course,” Aspen said, the very picture of understanding. “I imagine your…cousin will need to prepare as well, for the upcoming travel.” Her golden gaze slid over to Ruby, and for the tiniest moment Ruby saw a flicker of something genuine.

Utter, raw contempt.

Ruby could work with that. She winked at the princess again and followed Kieran out the door.

#

By Brigid. Ruby was exhausted just watching all the loaded looks and sideways glances during the dinner that night, not to mention the subtle—and not so subtle—barbs and exchanges. And that was just at the table she’d been relegated to—as Kieran’s ‘cousin’, she didn’t rank anywhere near enough to be seated at the head table with him.

She always preferred to be more direct but apparently nobody else in Faerie had even heard of the word. Not one statement seemed to be said without some kind of subtext. And Ruby, out the of the loop as she was, couldn’t even begin to follow it.

So she didn’t bother. Instead, she ignored the lower nobility at her table and spent her time gazing at what everybody wore. At least that was interesting. Mesmerizing, even. Ruby remembered the stories of the elaborate gowns worn by the seasonal courtiers, but it was so much different to see them with her own eyes. They really did dress in line with their lands. Spring, in the bright, vibrant colors of fresh flowers and newly sprung grasses; Summer, in the soothing, relaxing colors of ocean deeps and sandy beaches; Autumn, in the rich, warm shades of fallen leaves; and Winter, in the frosty, glittering shades of ice and snow.

And then there was Ruby, the sole representative of the Dark court, except for Kieran, who wore a black from head to toe—including his expression. Someone had brought a few things from Ruby’s room, including the dress she’d picked for tonight. It was made of some sort of shimmering material that looked like an oil slick as she moved. And it clung to her as tightly, the bodice just high enough to not be scandalous. The back of the dress made up for it though, plunging down to the small of her back. As she got ready, she had the tiniest twinge of worry that maybe it would be too much before she decided she didn’t care. She’d let Kieran fret about that.

“Jade, right? Kieran's cousin?” The first faerie to speak with Ruby all night sidled up beside her where she stood against a far wall. A vantage spot to see the entire court. The faerie took a large gulp of wine, running her eyes down Ruby’s dress.

Holly Silverwood—if Ruby remembered correctly from the list of names Kieran had her memorize earlier. The heir of Winter. And she looked the part with hair as smooth and silver as a sheet of ice, her skin frosty blue, her eyes just a shade lighter. She wore a dress that shimmered in the thousands of faerie lights twinkling above them, looking as though it were made of frost. The only splash of color to her was her lips, a bright rose red—probably rouged, if Ruby were to guess. “I’ve never heard of a cousin. In fact—”

Ruby cut her off with a glance, knowing Holly now assumed Ruby was Kieran’s lover. But Holly just seemed more intrigued, leaning closer. She smelled like the air right before a snowstorm.

“Oberon is a Faerie with a hearty appetite,” Ruby said, taking a slow sip of the wine, letting Holly take from that what she would.

Holly bit her lip.

“Do you see those two?” she asked, dropping her voice as she pointed first to the heir of Summer, Tobias Bluewater—seated on a plush velvet chaise across from them—and then to the stone-cold bitch sitting beside him. Ruby had never seen her before, had only Lily’s description to go by, but she knew with every Fae instinct she had that it was Ivy Greenbloom. Same pale blonde hair as her twin, smooth, green skin the color of her namesake leaf. And though Ruby couldn’t see them from this distance, she knew Ivy shared her twin’s emerald eyes as well. She would have been magnificent if not for the perma-scowl on her perfect face—she turned resting bitch face into an art form.

“No,” Ruby breathed. She turned her attention to Tobias and his deep golden skin, his hair the color of burnished brass, and his muscular body, barely contained beneath his doublet and shirt. Ruby would bet her apartment, as sketchy as it was, that Tobias was as gay as the Fae were immortal. And even if he weren’t, there was an air of kindness and compassion about him that stood out in this spider’s web of a court. He’d been the only one to look her in the eye when Kieran introduced her earlier.

Ruby was _not_ a matchmaker but even she couldn’t have come up with a worse union.

“Oh, yes.” Holly leaned back against the wall, preparing to fill Ruby in on all the gossip.

Ruby met Kieran’s eye from where he stood at the front of the room, a careful, measured distance from Aspen. His neutral expression didn’t change as Ruby moved closer to Holly. “Tell me everything,” she breathed into Holly’s ear, her eyes still locked on Kieran’s, to let him know she was doing her job as spy, at least.

“Well, as you probably know—or perhaps you don’t? Ivy was secretly betrothed to your cousin—that is until Oberon and Morgana decided to end their truce with an alliance,” Holly said, finishing her wine.

Ruby didn’t know that and hoped Holly didn’t notice how she stiffened at that news—the engagement must have happened after she’d escaped. Ruby covered it up by plucking a bottle from a passing servant, hastening to refill Holly’s glass.

“Supposedly that betrothal was broken in favor of the one between Kieran and Aspen. A more fitting match and a more powerful connection. The Light and Dark Courts, united.”

Ruby snuck a quick glance at Ivy again—maybe that’s why she was so sour. Her icy eyes were on Kieran and Aspen, their heads bent low, looking to all the world like a couple in an intimate conversation. Only Ruby seemed to detect it was for show.

“I do feel bad for him, though.” Holly’s tone suggested she felt anything but.

“Oh? Why is that?” Ruby asked, her gaze still on the soon-to-be royal couple.

“Because Princess Aspen is so frigid she makes my realm seem positively balmy.”

Ruby choked on her glass. She wasn’t the only one to notice, then. It took a moment to recover but once she did, she cast her eyes back on the princess. Ruby assumed her cold demeanor was just for her and Kieran, meant to intimidate, to keep herself at a distance from them. She hadn’t considered that Aspen might be like that all the time. That she never let anyone in, never let anyone close enough.

A challenge, perhaps. But Ruby loved nothing more than a challenge.

“Anyway,” Holly said pointedly—Ruby turned back to her with a lazy smile. She was rewarded with a slight flush to Holly’s cheeks. “Shortly after Kieran and Aspen’s betrothal was announced, Ivy was promised to Tobias. And there was some fluster about that, let me tell you.”

“Really, why?” Ruby took the tiniest sip of wine she could get away with. Then leaned even closer to Holly. And stayed there.

“Because the two warmer lands were to be officially aligned. They always stick together anyway, any time there’s a rift among the seasons.” Holly’s expression darkened. “They think they’re better than us, with their warm breezes and longer days and sunshine. But tell me, what’s cozier: cuddling up beside a toasty fire, gazing out at a snowy wonderland, or sweating and reeking on a hot, humid beach?”

The girl did have a point.

“And what about you?” Ruby asked, refilling Holly’s glass once more. Her pale cheeks were now flushed with drink, looking like _she’d_ been sitting too close to a fire. And Ruby realized it wasn’t rouge that reddened Holly’s lips—it was her constantly biting them. If she didn’t think Kieran would skin her alive, she’d be happy to take over that job.

Holly pouted, but there was no trace of sadness in it. “I’m not attached to anyone—yet.” She brought her face close to Ruby’s—too close. “I know that I will have to marry eventually and, being the heir of the Winter lands, it will probably be more strategic than anything else, but…”

Fuck it. Let Kieran squirm. Ruby leaned forward, letting her lips brush against Holly’s. The barest of kisses, but Holly sighed against her mouth. She wasn’t nearly Ruby’s type, but—

Aspen was watching them.

Her face was as expressionless, as impassive as ever. She stood beside Kieran as if she was carved from the very crystal of this palace. And she was _so_ still.

Ruby returned her gaze, just for a moment, before she cupped Holly’s chin and kissed her fully on the mouth. Holly was enthusiastic if not skilled, but it didn’t matter. The intended effect was the same. And when Ruby eventually pulled back, she felt a smile slide across her face. Surely, that would ruffle the ice queen’s feathers.

It didn’t. In fact, Aspen wasn’t even looking at them anymore, her attention on the man who’d just approached her. Ruby couldn’t remember his name but could tell from his coloring that he was the head of the Autumn Court. Russet hair, deep bronze skin, dressed in various shades of orange, brown and warm red. He was ageless, as all Fae were, but Ruby could tell by the way he carried himself that he was older—and had ruled his lands for some time.

It didn’t matter. It was just a game anyway. A fun distraction to see if she could slither her way under the princess’s skin. Ruby glanced over, her attention caught by the younger man beside Aspen and the older Fae, in a metal and leather wheelchair. Another mortal invention appropriated by the Fae.

Not that she begrudged it to him—it was a hell of a lot better than the weird Fae contraptions that came before it.

He must be the Autumn Court ruler’s son; their coloring was identical except that the younger one looked even more like a fox than his father. He also looked wretched, which was remarkable in a place where nobody appeared to show any weakness whatsoever. Not even bothering to hide it, the young faerie’s head was turned, his gaze locked to someone behind him. Ruby followed it—and saw who met it.

Tobias.

She knew it.


	3. It Was the Faerie Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby couldn’t remember which hallway led to her rooms. She knew the stairs from the great hall led to the main atrium, but she couldn’t remember if she was meant to take the right or left corridor once she reached the top of the next set of curving stairs. She picked the right side, figuring that if she was wrong, she might at least find a servant to ask.  
> She found something better.  
> Tobias and Garrett, making out. They’d managed to half-tuck themselves into an alcove, Tobias draped across Garrett’s lap, Garrett’s fingernails clutching at Tobias’s back. Tobias had just pulled his mouth from Garrett’s and was making his way down his jaw, then to his neck. Garrett threw his head back, slamming it against the wall. They looked like they wanted to tear each other’s clothes off.  
> It was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby escapes the festivities—and Holly, after learning some truly delicious gossip.  
> Then stumbles into a bit of good luck—at others' expense.  
> And then get a late night visitor.

Ruby had had enough. Enough food, enough gossip, and enough of Holly. She never should have kissed her, because by the time the music and dancing began, the heir to Winter was practically sitting in Ruby’s lap. And Aspen barely graced either one with a glance.

Kieran was clearly livid though; he’d shot daggers at her at one point, and Ruby knew she would get an earful when they were alone. It was probably worth messing with Holly just for that, but she also got a lot of useful information.

Like the rumor that Caleb Brownleaf—head of Autumn and older brother to Garrett, the younger one lusting after Tobias—had almost certainly had an affair with Morgana at some point. Apparently, there were whispers that Aspen was a result of that union—but Ruby didn’t buy it. Aspen had no trace of that Autumn warmth and vibrance; she looked like she’d come from Winter, if anywhere. She couldn’t have, though; Holly’s father had been killed during a skirmish between the ice sprites and snow pixies long before Aspen was born.

Besides, Caleb treated Aspen with only the deference expected of any member of a seasonal court with Light royalty. There was nothing fatherly about it—unless he was one hell of an actor. In fact, Ruby was having a very hard time imagining Caleb with Morgana at all. He was loud and brash and jovial, his booming voice carrying across the room. Judging by Garrett’s expression—as though he wanted the floor to fall open and swallow him—Caleb must’ve been making what could only be described as Fae Dad jokes the entire evening.

Aspen produced a couple of tight-lipped smiles in response, her eyes darting for an escape route. And if mother was anything like daughter…

Ruby also learned that Grannus Bluewater, the current Lord of Summer, was due to hand it over to Tobias at any time. But he would have to wait until after the coronation to avoid stealing Aspen’s thunder. That was probably a good thing, giving Tobias a bit more time before he was stuck with Ivy for eternity—or some time to find a way out.

Speaking of Tobias—he was gone. Ruby hadn’t noticed him leave, and neither had Ivy, apparently. She was draped over Kieran, her sour expression somewhat sweeter. Ruby glanced at Aspen, but she had moved closer to Garrett, now that Caleb had moved on, saying something Ruby couldn’t hear—she was much too far away. But whatever it was made Garrett gave Aspen a tentative smile.

Then bowed his head to her and wheeled his chair toward the door. And if people were starting to leave—

It was perfect timing. Holly had just left to get more wine, giving Ruby just enough time to escape. Ruby stood, half-wanting to just slip out the door, but Kieran spotted her and the expression on his face told her she wasn’t going to get away with that. So she headed toward him and Aspen. With great reluctance.

“With your leave, I would ask for permission to retire,” she said to Kieran, her voice sweet as honey. Her smile wasn’t, though.

And neither was Ivy’s. If looks could kill, Ruby would be nothing more than a puddle on the floor at Aspen’s feet. Apparently, the rumor that Ruby was Kieran’s lover had taken hold. Not able to help herself, she moved her gaze down Kieran’s body as possessively as she could, biting her lip like she couldn’t wait to get him into bed. Only she was actually biting down a bark of laughter at the expression on his face.

She would pay for that later. Dearly. But right now, she didn’t care.

Ruby turned to Aspen, who lifted one pale, delicate brow. “If I may be excused, Your Highness.”

Aspen didn’t say anything; she just gazed at her, unblinking, wiping every drop of mirth from Ruby’s face. She wondered for a moment if Aspen would refuse. Then she inclined her head, a fraction of an inch.

A dismissal.

Ruby dropped a hasty curtsey, heading toward the door.

“I do hope you have a restful sleep, Jade. Tomorrow will be a busy day,” Kieran called from behind her, and Ruby knew they would be heading out on whatever errand Aspen had managed to fabricate for them. She didn’t turn or even acknowledge she heard him as she reached the tall double doors.

And heard footsteps behind her. She turned, half-expecting to find that he’d followed her. He didn’t.

“I could show you to your room, if you like.” Holly was drunk, swaying on her feet, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Even if Ruby was interested—and she wasn’t—she would never take advantage.

“That’s very kind,” she said, barely able to force the words out. “But I can find my own way.”

Holly’s face fell, and Ruby was tempted to shoot her some platitude about another time—but stopped herself. If she said something like that, she’d be held to it. Whether Holly remembered or not. So, without another word, she turned back and walked out the door. With any luck, she would be able to avoid Holly for the rest of the month. Because she’d be damned if there was a next time.

Although now she wished she’d let someone walk her back because she couldn’t remember which hallway led to her rooms. She knew the stairs from the great hall led to the main atrium, but she couldn’t remember if she was meant to take the right or left corridor once she reached the top of the next set of curving stairs. She picked the right side, figuring that if she was wrong, she might at least find a servant to ask.

She found something better.

Tobias and Garrett, making out. They’d managed to half-tuck themselves into an alcove, Tobias draped across Garrett’s lap, Garrett’s fingernails clutching at Tobias’s back. Tobias had just pulled his mouth from Garrett’s and was making his way down his jaw, then to his neck. Garrett threw his head back, slamming it against the wall. They looked like they wanted to tear each other’s clothes off.

It was hot.

But not meant for public consumption. Ruby began to turn away, to sneak past them, but Garrett chose that moment to glance up and their eyes locked. “Wait,” he said. Both he and Tobias looked panicked and guilty, their faces flushed, their lips swollen.

Ruby knew that look, the look of being caught doing something you shouldn’t. And not only shouldn’t, but something that might get you beaten. Or killed. Only here, it wasn’t because of who they were with, but who Tobias wasn’t with. If Ivy found out—

She felt a stab of compassion, but this was the Faerie court. Empathy was not her friend. She schooled her face into impassiveness. “This should be interesting,” she said, intending to stare them down—but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She fixed her gaze on the wall over Garrett’s shoulder instead. “I’m assuming you have something to bargain for my silence.”

“A favor.” Tobias stepped in front of Garrett, their hands still clasped. “Hold your tongue, and I will owe you.” His face turned hard; he knew how the game was played. And so did Ruby, just enough to know that an unnamed favor was probably about the most valuable thing a faerie could offer. This wasn’t just a dalliance for him; they were in love.

Ruby hesitated, torn between accepting it, and promising to keep their secret for free. But Tobias must have interpreted it differently because he added, “And we’ll give you information. You will have informants from two of the four seasonal courts at your fingertips. And don’t tell me you’re not interested; I sincerely doubt you spent all that time with Holly because of her many charms.”

Ruby was impressed—he was observant. More than she realized. She would have to watch her back around him. Around everyone. She smiled at Tobias, not letting it reach her eyes. “Oh, I’m interested,” she said, cocking her head. “I believe we have a deal.” Tobias nodded, as did Garrett behind him, and without another word, Ruby turned on her heel and left.

She felt nauseated, sick at the thought that she’d just used those two. She should have let him keep his favor—but she couldn’t afford to. Not when she was here under false pretenses.

Not when she was here to murder his queen.

She’d just have to get used to doing terrible, underhanded things. Using people. Dealing in deception and concealing lies within the truth.

It was the Faerie way.

#

Ruby was bent over, peeling herself out of her clingy dress when Kieran stormed into her guest room. “Christ! Don’t you know how to knock?”

“Knocking is for those who deserve respect,” he sneered. “You, _dear cousin_ , are not one of them.” He stood just inside the door, waiting for her to change into her nightclothes—an insanely skimpy thing that could barely be called a nightgown. Kieran must have had a hand in that, but at least there was a matching silk robe, which she shrugged on, letting him follow her into the small sitting area off the bedroom. It just allowed for a small wooden table and two narrow, wing-backed chairs. The cozy, if tiny, fireplace occupied the opposite wall, a fire already lit. Kieran took the nearer chair, making Ruby walk around. Once she was there, she poured a generous measure of wine from the decanter on the table, not offering Kieran any.

She’d needed to have her wits about her during dinner. Not so much for the stripping down she anticipated now.

“You made a terrible mistake, dallying with Holly,” Kieran said, helping himself to a glass. “You _will_ regret it.”

Ruby hitched her brows. She expected him to give her hell for messing with Holly, not a warning. “Well, I do, but probably not for the reason you think,” she said carefully, taking in his expression. Then leaned back as far as the chair would let her. “You know what? I’ve had my fill of innuendo and carefully worded subterfuge. Why don’t you tell me why you’re warning me against Holly and I can decide for myself?”

“You first,” he shot back, pushing the chair far back enough to cross his legs, the glass dangling from his fingers.

“Fine.” She glared at Kieran as she said, “She’s petty, and over-eager, and can’t hold her wine. She’s a huge gossip, which came in handy for me tonight, but I have no delusions that she won’t spin it tomorrow in her favor. She’ll find a way to insinuate that she bedded the Dark King’s floozy and even though the entire court saw me leave alone, they’ll believe her.” She took a huge gulp of wine. “Happy?”

“Quite.” His sip from his glass was more leisurely. “You seem to be a better judge of character than I assumed. Enough that I will warn you that the next time you resist her advances, she _will_ probably turn on you. She _is_ petty—and vindictive. And—floozy?”

“I might have let her think I’m your mistress,” she said. Then rolled her eyes when he scowled. “I’m sure they _all_ think I’m your mistress. How do you think it looks, suddenly presenting some cousin—who isn’t even part of your court—to Aspen? And then when the Light Princess gives that cousin some cushy position as her envoy?”

“I think it looks like the princess has spies of her own, and this is going to be much more complicated than I anticipated,” he said softly.

“Duh,” Ruby said, polishing off her glass, reaching to pour another while Kieran watched her with frank disapproval. “Oh chill, Dark Prince of Bel Air. I can do whatever bullshit last-minute errand Aspen managed to concoct hungover if I have to.” She giggled at the look of bafflement Kieran shot her at her reference—because of course he wouldn’t get it. It made her laugh harder.

“It’s not bullshit,” he said, once she calmed down. “The mermaids of the Summer lands have been dying off. In droves. Grannus is at a loss as to what’s causing it and asked Aspen to send her best healers and wisewomen.”

“Then why the hell is she sending _us_?” Ruby put down her glass. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t know the first thing about healing. I know of a few choice poisons, but—”

“ _Because she needs us out of the way_ ,” he said, slowly, like he was talking to a child.

“ _I know that_.” She rolled her eyes again. “But we’re not going to be able to help. Won’t that look bad for her?”

“She’s sending her personal healers with us. Plus some elite members of her guard. Ostensibly, to look like she wants us protected, but it’s really to make sure we don’t kill anyone.” He took a small sip from his glass, then leaned forward to replace it on the table, still-half full. “We have a week. It’ll take two days to get to the cove, and two days to get back. That leaves us with three days to figure out what’s happening to the mermaids.”

“That’s not tons of time. Aren’t there portals?” Ruby said, stifling a yawn. By Bridgid she was tired now. “And what happens if we don’t? Figure it out, I mean?”

“There are portals,” he confirmed. “But Grannus is…old-school, as you would say. He will be accompanying us, along with his son, Tobias. He said it’s to check in with some of the neighboring villages, but I think he wants to see if I’ll complain about sleeping outdoors.” Kieran smiled wanly. “And if we fail in our mission—the mermaids will be killed off, I suppose.” He lowered his eyes as he ran a hand through his dark hair, and Ruby realized it was a tell. He did care, at least a little bit—but didn’t want her to know. “It’ll look bad for me, and it won’t help win Grannus’s favor when I take over both courts.”

So he did care—about himself. Selfish bastard.

“Right,” Ruby pushed off the table to stand—and steady herself. That Fae wine was strong, and she’d probably had too much. “Off to bed, then. Big day tomorrow.” Once she was sure she could make it, she headed for the closet of a bathroom just beside the sitting area—did Aspen give her the smallest room in the keep? Even the bathroom in her tiny apartment back home was more spacious.

But it was large enough for her to duck in, turn to smirk at Kieran, then shut the door in his face, knowing he would see his own way out of her room.

#

Ruby was just drifting off, tucked into the surprisingly roomy bed, the dying embers of the fire giving off enough heat to keep her warm even in her skimpy excuse for a nightie, when someone banged on her door. Hard enough to wake the dead.

It couldn’t be Kieran—he wouldn’t knock. Ruby groaned, tempted to burrow further into the covers and pretend she was already asleep. Because it was probably Holly, hoping for a late-night…something. Ruby couldn’t think of anyone else who would bother.

Whoever it was pounded again, even louder. If it was Holly, the girl had some serious guns.

Ruby threw back the covers with a groan, slipping her arms through the robe as she reached the door. “Oh!” was all she could say as she stepped back, letting Tobias in. He was flushed, his bronze hair a rat’s nest, his clothes rumpled, and his shirt buttoned the wrong way. She didn’t have to guess where he’d come from. “If you’re still not convinced I’ll keep my—”

“That’s not why I’m here,” he said, looking more agitated than he should considering he’d just been with his lover. “I…don’t know why I’m here, really. I could’ve waited to tell you this tomorrow, I suppose, but it would have been more difficult, with the others around.”

“Tell me what?” Ruby led Tobias to her tiny sitting room, lighting a candle. The fire was nearly out now, the candle only lighting the shadows of their faces.

“That Ivy is in league with Kieran.” Ruby was suddenly grateful for the darkness. By Brigid, did everyone think Kieran was up to something?

Not that they were wrong. But nobody could know what he was really planning. They would have had him imprisoned. Or executed. Ruby was going to have to play this very, very carefully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And in that, she was telling the truth. She had no idea about Ivy’s involvement.

Tobias’s shoulders relaxed in relief and Ruby realized he was worried that she might know. That she might have tried to silence him, one way or another.

But he’d come here anyway, because he’d made a bargain, and he intended to keep it. Again, Ruby felt a pang of guilt. She remembered the Dark Fae court from when she was younger, and tonight’s performance hadn’t convinced her that the other one wasn’t the same. Full of petty, manipulate backstabbers willing to do anything to further their own ends.

And then Tobias had to come along and be all honest and noble and fuck it all up.

“I cannot be certain, but I have heard rumors that your cousin has ambitions to take over the Light court after the coronation and wedding. That he intends to crown himself High King of Fae.”

Ruby covered her mouth with her hand, feigning shock. And the wild desire to laugh out loud. Not because what Tobias said was funny; she already knew that was exactly what Kieran was planning. But for some reason, hearing it spelled out so plainly made it seem ridiculous to her.

She might still be a little drunk.

Then Tobias said something that wiped the smile from her face. “Ivy has promised to back him, in exchange for his hand once the Princess is…taken care of.”

It took everything Ruby had to keep her face expressionless. “But who would take over Spring?” she asked. It was only thing she could think _to_ ask.

“There are a few who seem to believe that Lily Greenbloom still lives…”

“No,” said Ruby, more emphatically than she meant to. Not because the rumor wasn’t true, but because of the danger it put Lily in. Ruby needed to shut that noise down.

Now.

“I mean, even from the Dark Fae court, the news of Lily’s death seemed very reliable,” Ruby said, choosing her words _very_ carefully. “They even had a body, from all accounts.”

Then Ruby hesitated, not sure if she should say the next part. Clearly, Tobias wasn’t a card-carrying member of the Ivy Greenbloom Fan Club. But still—he was engaged to her. Sort of.

Fuck it. She couldn’t tell the whole truth, not this time. But— “You know it was her, right? I mean, nobody has proof, but everyone knows. It was her.”

Tobias nodded. “I haven’t been…promised to Ivy for long, but everything I’ve seen certainly tells me she’s capable of it.” He sighed. “I actually wish the rumor about Lily was true, because if she were to appear, to take over Spring—”

“Your betrothal would be called off.”

“Or at least I could marry Lily, who seemed more compassionate. Perhaps—”

“She would have released you from your obligation,” Ruby murmured, not bothering to disguise her certainty. Lily would never have made Tobias choose between love and politics. Never.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, does it? We both live in this world.” His voice was bitter and even in the candlelight, Ruby could see the darkness in his ocean-blue eyes. Her gut clenched—she missed Lily already.

“So why are you telling me this?” she asked. “Are you hoping that I have some sway with Kieran? Because I can assure you, I don’t.” Now her voice was bitter.

“No.” Tobias pressed his hands to the table, intending to rise. “I…don’t even know why I’m telling you, to be honest. Yes, it was to fulfil my promise, but…” His shoulders slumped. “I suppose I see the good in others too much. Garrett has told me so, too many times to count. There was just—never mind.” He stood. “I apologize for keeping you, lady.”

“Oh, trust me,” Ruby said before she could stop herself, “I’m no lady. Please call me Jade.”

Tobias actually laughed out loud, and it was clear and genuine and it just made Ruby miss Lily even more. “You know, I think I like you,” he said, heading for the door.

“I guess that’s good because we’ll be camping out together for the next week.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Tobias reached for the handle. “Good night…Jade.”

For a split second, Ruby almost told him her real name. Then realized how monumentally stupid that would be. So she let him open the door, and gave him a tiny wave when he left.

Then lay in bed until dawn, unable to sleep.


	4. I’m Your Killer, Not Your Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wrong woke Ruby in the middle of the night.  
> She bolted upright, her eyes flying open, her heart already thundering in her chest. But there was nothing out there. Just the sound of a dozen other bodies sleeping, some noisier than others—Grannus snored so loudly it should have sent any creature fleeing. And though she couldn’t be sure, the not-so-faint rustling on the other side of the circle sounded a lot like two people fucking. Maybe that was what she’d heard.  
> But there was the other sound again, coming from behind her. From outside the circle. Ruby wasn’t sure how much she believed in the stones’ ability to protect her from monsters, but she wasn’t about to test it out as she slowly swiveled in place, sliding one of her silver daggers from its sheath at her thigh.  
> Nothing. Only the stars shining above, the sky already starting to change from midnight to indigo. Dawn was only a couple of hours away. Ruby rolled her eyes at herself for being a complete idiot—it was probably just a hare, darting through the long grass. That would certainly make the same rushing sound she’d heard—like clothing brushing along the ground.  
> Then she saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and the gang set off to figure out what's up with the mermaids.

They set off midmorning, a much larger group than Ruby was expecting. Large enough to be very conspicuous, even on foot: she, Kieran, Grannus and Tobias, half a dozen wisewomen and healers, and three massive giant Fae for guards. The guards were armed as if heading for war, knives and daggers seemingly strapped to any part of their body long enough to accommodate them. Ruby felt under-armed with the two daggers strapped to her thighs—made of silver-laced steel and grudgingly given to her by Kieran—as well as her two iron ones tucked into her boots.

Kieran had his own sword at his back, a beautiful, ornate thing that looked more for show than anything else. Until Kieran seemed to sense her sneer and pulled it free from its black leather scabbard; the blade was mirror-clean and razor-sharp.

Tobias carried a beautiful ash wood bow, carved with swirling, curving lines, the riser darkened with use. And the arrows—they looked handmade, the tips made from Fae steel, the fletching from feathers the color of tropical seas.

Once everyone assembled at the main atrium of the Light Court, they set out through the giant carved wooden doors to the courtyard below. And Ruby had to hold back a gasp. It was massive. Shimmering crystal flagstones gave way to pale stone ones, then to a large grassy field. It wasn’t the manicured lawns Ruby was used to though, these grasses tall and wild, rippling in the breeze like waves. And at four points, four distinct trees, each one clearly a portal to its representative land.

An ever-blooming cherry blossom for Spring. A towering palm for Summer. A massive maple for Autumn, a scatter of colorful leaves at its base. And a thick pine for Winter, the smell of which easily overpowered the others.

They headed for the palm, that familiar vertical slit of light shining along its tall trunk, growing wider as they got closer. But even when they were standing right in front of it it didn’t look wide enough to accommodate Ruby, let alone those massive guards.

Grannus approached first, and the only way Ruby could describe it was that he seemed to narrow, to shrink himself to fit through the opening, almost like a camera distortion.

But this wasn’t a movie.

The same thing happened with Tobias, with the others, until only Ruby, Kieran, and one of those beefy guards remained. “Well,” Kieran drawled, giving her an impatient look, “do you need me to hold your hand?”

“Suck my dick.” She hesitated, just for a moment, then blew out her breath in a rush and ran through, nearly tripping over her own feet as she came out the other side. Tobias gave her a knowing look and she was distracted enough by it that she didn’t move aside, so that when Kieran burst through, he almost bowled her over.

He grabbed her waist to steady her, by instinct more than anything else, Ruby was sure. So she didn’t bother to thank him as she wrenched herself free, stalking toward the others.

The Summer lands were beautiful—at least what Ruby could see of them from there. The keep loomed over them, a low, broad structure, seemingly made of the sand itself, holding more than a passing resemblance to the sandcastles mortal children made with buckets. Mostly open air, the few covered areas shingled with some sort of turquoise material—oxidized copper, maybe. The rounded arches of the doorways and windowsills were also open, clearly to maximize the amount of airflow.

And Ruby understood why. Even with the gentle breeze coming at them from the flawless ocean to her left, the bright sun overhead was glaring and bright. At least she’d worn the lighter linen pants and tunic, even if they were steel gray. She felt a streak of sweat slide down the middle of her back—thank God she’d worn deodorant. Although she was probably the only one.

This should be an interesting week.

The cove the mermaids called home was far up the coastline, probably a day’s journey for a tiny party with few supplies. Two, as Kieran had said, for theirs. Still, even with their numbers, they moved swiftly enough that Ruby struggled to keep up—living in the mortal realm _had_ made her soft, with its cars, buses, and SkyTrains to take her everywhere. In fact, she was so slow that Kieran carried her pack as well as her own. And she knew he savored her humiliation about it.

They hiked for most of the day, the sun shining brightly overhead, that light breeze swaying through the palm trees scattered along the sandy beach. Although they sounded nice, they provided little shade—still wearing Jade’s body, with her pale, pale skin, Ruby was sure she was begging for a painful sunburn. She kept as hydrated as she could, taking enough pulls from Kieran’s water skein that he eventually took the time to dig hers out of her pack, handing it over with a smirk. They didn’t stop for meals but nibbled on bits of cheese and bread as they went, which was just as well because the midday sun made it too warm to want much else.

Eventually, Grannus held up a hand, stopping at a large grassy clearing not far from where it met the beach. Ruby had no idea why he had chosen this spot to camp—until she noticed the little breaks in the tall grass.

Stones. Large ones, arranged in a circle wide enough to accommodate a party twice their size. They’d clearly been laid that way on purpose, but Ruby didn’t know what it would be.

“They’re protection circles,” Tobias said, smiling at her puzzled expression. “They’re scattered all over Faerie, the stones placed ages ago. We’ll be safe inside.”

“Safe from what?” Ruby asked, almost afraid of the answer. Partly because this looked like the last place something dark and dangerous would lurk; the seasonal lands were meant to be protected from those type of things, the cost of their fealty to the Light Court. Also, Ruby didn’t remember ever seeing circles like these in the Dark Court—a place that would appear to need them more than most. The Dark Court was where many of the things that go bump in the night resided: banshees, wights, bodachs. But maybe that was _why_ these circles didn’t exist there; if everyone and everything was dark and dangerous, who was there to protect?

Tobias shrugged, dropping his pack to the ground at his feet. As Ruby watched him, she felt cool fingers brush the back of her neck. She whirled, not able to suppress her shudder, to see one side of Kieran’s mouth curl into a sardonic smile.

“Not to worry, cousin. I’d protect you from harm.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at him, moving away. She didn’t trust him to push her out of the way of a speeding train, let alone keep her from being attacked by magical creatures. Not unless there was something in it for him.

They set up camp, and if she assumed it would be camping like mortals did with backpacks full of fancy equipment, she was quickly disabused of that notion. Kieran tossed Ruby her pack and she opened to find nothing more than a thin bedroll—and a couple pairs of her underwear. Kieran’s contained a few more supplies, but nothing for cooking, or anything to light a fire.

Without being asked, the healers set out to gather kindling, and Tobias slowly crept away from the circle, nocking an arrow as he went. Ruby wasn’t sure what to do, so she stood at the camp, feeling useless, until Kieran thrust a couple of water skeins into her hands.

“You hear that?” he asked, not kindly. But she did, the faint rush of a fast-moving stream, coming from the base of a cliff a few hundred feet straight ahead—she would have picked that for a campsite if it had been up to her. But it hadn’t, so she made for the stream, silently gathering the other skins as she went.

Sometime later, the camp was set, a cheery fire blazing in the middle of their bedrolls just as the sun began to set. Tobias had caught several hares, and he and the guards expertly skinned them and set them to cook.

Ruby almost didn’t have any; she’d gone mostly vegetarian in the mortal realm and had certainly never tried rabbit. But the smell was too good now that the day was cooler, and she realized she was starving. And—it tasted a lot like chicken. Not a bad thing, really. Just a little disappointing. Not enough to leave any scrap of her portion behind.

Now that her belly was full, her body practically screamed for sleep. Not surprising; she hadn’t slept the night before and had walked more today than she had in months. By Brigid, she needed to toughen up. It seemed everyone else had the same idea, though, because once the bones were cleared, the fire was dampened, and everyone headed for their bedroll.

It was dark now, a curtain of stars shining overhead. Ruby had forgotten what they’d looked like with all the light pollution in Vancouver. And of course, even if she’d gotten away from the city, it was nothing like the night sky in Faerie.

Ruby lay on her back, staring at the sky, wondering if Lily remembered this view, if she’d missed it during their years of exile and hiding, if she wished she could return.

Then Ruby had an idea. A terrible idea that would probably get her killed. Lily, too. But if it didn’t—

What if Ruby went after Ivy instead of Aspen? Kieran would lose an ally, Lily could return to the Spring Court—clearly she had allies there, faeries who would support her rightful place on the throne. Tobias seemed like he would back such a move which meant Garrett likely would too—

But Kieran would kill her if he discovered what she was planning before she could set it in motion. He’d kill Lily, too. Even if he didn’t have allies, he appeared to have spies everywhere. And he’d barely taken his own sneering, dark-eyed gaze from Ruby since he brought her into Faerie.

Maybe it was impossible. But Ruby couldn’t get the idea out of her head. At least she’d have most of the next day to contemplate it, as it seemed like it would be a repeat of today. And if she could manage to get Tobias alone, even for a little while…

Ruby closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion win. For now. She needed a good night’s sleep, needed to be rested for the coming day.

She had planning to do.

#

Something wrong woke Ruby in the middle of the night.

She bolted upright, her eyes flying open, her heart already thundering in her chest. But there was nothing out there. Just the sound of a dozen other bodies sleeping, some noisier than others—Grannus snored so loudly it should have sent any creature fleeing. And though she couldn’t be sure, the not-so-faint rustling on the other side of the circle sounded a lot like two people fucking. Maybe that was what she’d heard.

But there was the other sound again, coming from behind her. From _outside_ the circle. Ruby wasn’t sure how much she believed in the stones’ ability to protect her from monsters, but she wasn’t about to test it out as she slowly swiveled in place, sliding one of her silver daggers from its sheath at her thigh.

Nothing. Only the stars shining above, the sky already starting to change from midnight to indigo. Dawn was only a couple of hours away. Ruby rolled her eyes at herself for being a complete idiot—it was probably just a hare, darting through the long grass. That would certainly make the same rushing sound she’d heard—like clothing brushing along the ground.

Then she saw it.

She would’ve missed it again if the wind hadn’t picked up, blowing the wight’s ragged garments away from its wasted, twisted body. It looked more like a clothed tree branch than any living being and when Ruby blinked, it was suddenly closer, not looking like it had moved on its own. She didn’t dare blink again but stared at it, her eyes burning as she lifted the Fae blade and aimed for where she guessed its head to be.

She threw the blade. And it sailed right through the wight, thudding against the ground behind it as it landed. Ruby couldn’t help it; she blinked again and the creature was now right at the edge of circle, gazing down at Ruby, the skin of its face mummified, stretched taut over a skull too angular to have ever been human. The lipless mouth smiled, and Ruby’s blood turned to ice.

The wind picked up again, and the wight’s rags blew with it but halted at the border of the circle. It was like there was an invisible wall there, keeping it out and Ruby in. It couldn’t reach her. Despite her overwhelming skepticism, she was safe.

So she let her body relax a bit as she bent one knee, pulling her iron knife from her boot. If the Fae metal couldn’t kill it, that surely would. She aimed, this time for where the heart should be, drew her arm back and—

“Don’t.” Tobias’s voice was calm behind her but his command was clear. “It’ll sever the barrier.” So she was right; the circle _had_ created a physical border. She sheathed the blade, scooting away from the edge of the ring, turning toward Tobias as she did so. His stance was easy and relaxed, an arrow nocked on his ash bow, the string pulled tight. But his hands shook, just a bit.

“My Fae blade went right through the thing,” she said quietly, since the tip of his arrow was made of the same material. Ruby had no idea if Tobias had faced a wight before—this was Ruby’s first time although she knew what they looked like from all the tales Kieran and the others had told each her when they were children. But had they mentioned how to kill one? Ruby didn’t remember—until she did.

Wights of rag, and skin, and bone;

Cannot wander far from home;

Long dead spirits, e’er to roam;

Until returned back to their tomb.

“We have to find where it was buried,” Ruby said, jumping up to pull down on his arrow, lowering his bow. “It can’t be too far from here. I don’t think they can move out of sight of it.”

“That doesn’t help us much,” he sighed. But he loosened the string. “If we leave the circle—”

“I know.” Ruby pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to think. How would they ever find an unmarked grave out here among the tall swaying grass? One that could have been here for decades, or centuries? And why bother if, like most creatures like it, the wight could only move around in the night? They only had to wait until daylight, which continued to slowly, slowly creep across the sky.

Then she spotted a small rise, just over Tobias’s shoulder. It was covered in the same grass, but it was just a bit higher, like a tiny hill—or a burial mound.

Of course.

Ruby felt her face fall. They really should just stick it out until morning. But—did she detect a shift behind her? She turned toward the wight and could’ve sworn that it actually pointed at the mound, as if showing her. Then she realized that it wanted her to take it back.

It _wanted_ to rest.

“I’ll be back,” she said. Then before she could talk herself out of it, she dashed over and past the circle of protective stones. And headed straight for the burial mound, feeling more than hearing the wight glide across the ground behind her. Just as she reached the apex, she dropped to one knee, freeing her iron dagger and stabbing it into the earth in one swift, fluid motion. The ground shuddered, once, then stilled again.

And when Ruby glanced up and over her shoulder, the wight was gone.

“Rest in peace,” she murmured, pulling her knife out, intending to wipe the dirt from the blade on her pants.

It was covered in thick black blood. And the reek—

She knew it well.

#

Kieran was awake when Ruby returned to the stone circle—after stopping by the stream to wash the putrid blood from her blade—with his sword out and trained on Tobias.

“What the hell are you doing?” she hissed, darting over to him and grabbing at the hilt.

“He let you go after a wight alone,” Kieran growled, but he let her lower his blade. And reach for the leather sheath at his feet, Ruby watching him as he shoved the sword in with far more force than necessary. She nearly opened her mouth to ask why he cared, when it hit her.

He didn’t, not really.

He had to pretend. Because if they were actual cousins, he would have been furious. She knew the real reason, though, now that she had a moment to think about it. If she’d been killed, it would ruin his plan.

Ruby rolled her eyes, not faking her annoyance. “I wasn’t fighting it. I was freeing it.” Now both Kieran and Tobias were looking at her strangely. She pointed toward the mound, now clearly visible since the grass covering it had withered and died. “It wanted to be put to rest.”

Tobias didn’t say anything to her but raised his eyebrows over her shoulder to Kieran. Just for a moment before he bent, taking a good long time to unstring his bow. Kieran grasped Ruby’s wrist, towing her away to the other edge of the circle.

“If you ever go off alone—”

“You’ll what?” His voice had been quiet to not wake the others, nor to be heard by Tobias. She matched it, only hers was edged with steel. “Chain me to the ground? Chain me to you? I’m your killer, not your prisoner.”

“Yes, you’re _my_ killer.” He dug in his fingers, drawing her closer, his warm breath sliding over her neck and across her ear. “Not a savior of lost souls. So the next time you’re considering an act of mercy, don’t.”

“You’re an asshole,” Ruby breathed, tugging her arm free. Kieran moved away, his lips lifting in a mockery of a smile.

“In future, it will benefit you greatly to keep that in mind, _cousin_.” Then louder, “Your safety is my prime concern. I only ask that if you insist on—”

Ruby wasn’t in the mood to hear his smooth-talking half-truths. She stalked away, out of the circle, but the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, the sky now silver-blue. They didn’t need its protection anymore.

She wasn’t really sure where she was going until she reached the stream. Again. And crouched beside it, splashing cool, clear water over her face, cupping her hand to take a long drink. Then, just to really piss Kieran off, Ruby took her sweet time to find the perfect spot to relieve herself, selecting a tree like others might select jewelry. She felt Kieran’s eyes on her the entire time, could feel his annoyance build. He practically bore a hole through her clothing.

Ruby didn’t hasten back to their camp but when she returned, the others were up and already packing their things. Ruby rolled up her blankets and stuffed them into her pack fast enough not to hold them back. She then slung the bag over her shoulder, pretending not to see the hand Kieran had held out to take it.

She’d carry it all day, even if the sun scorched her. Even if it killed her.

“Suit yourself,” Kieran muttered, just loudly enough for her to hear as the others began walking.

Ruby gave him a sidelong look, then dashed up to join Tobias, falling into step beside him. “So,” Ruby said, making her voice bright and cheerful. Despite the distinct lack of caffeine. “What are mermaids like?”


	5. The Mermaids are Going to Have Fun with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place couldn’t possibly be real. It was too beautiful, too stunning, too…perfect. A giant pool lay nestled right in the middle of the dense, overgrown jungle, a riot of large, colorful wildflowers bordering its shore. And on the other side—  
> A spectacular waterfall, the crest so high Ruby couldn’t see it from the mist rising where it met the lake. The sun, now starting to sink, hit the spray at just the right angle to cast a hundred thousand tiny rainbows everywhere. And as she got closer, the spray kissed her face, her sweaty neck and chest, even along her arms, causing the hairs to rise.  
> Ruby could happily stay here forever and ever, amen.  
> And then she saw the mermaids.  
> They were more beautiful than she pictured, if that was even possible. Hair in every color of the rainbow—and probably a few that weren’t, flawless skin in shades from palest ivory to blue-black, slick and shining from the water. And the curves on them—the breasts on them—Ruby could die right now, the happiest woman in Faerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets the mermaids and tags along with a scouting party into what—or who—have been killing them off.

The day dragged on, Ruby and the others making their way further north. Long swaying grasses gave way to thick, dense tropical foliage, the air becoming more and more humid. It got so gross that when the party stopped at a fast rushing stream to refill their water skeins, Ruby decided to trade modesty—not that she cared all that much about it—for comfort. She used her dagger to cut off the sleeves of her tunic, then sliced about half the length from it, essentially turning it into a crop top. Then gave her pants a similar treatment, cutting them off mid-thigh, just long enough that her daggers didn’t rub against her bare legs.

She wanted to weep with relief as the air, even as thick as it was, caressed her skin. She was still sweaty, but at least it was bearable now.

Kieran surprised her; instead of his usual dark scowl, his lips actually twitched with mirth as he beheld her new ensemble. “Oh, darling, the mermaids are going to have fun with you,” he said, not bothering to lower his voice. Grannus boomed out a single laugh, causing all the nearby birds to take flight.

The dense bushes and trees made it hard to gauge the day, but Ruby guessed it was late afternoon or early evening when they started to head away from the shore, moving inland. She was surprised. She’d assumed that their destination would be a pretty little spot, nestled in an alcove of the beach, with Disney-like mermaids perched on rocks combing their long, wet hair, gleaming in the sun.

She was so very, very wrong.

And when they arrived, she could do nothing but stop and stare.

This place couldn’t possibly be real. It was too beautiful, too stunning, too…perfect. A giant pool lay nestled right in the middle of the dense, overgrown jungle, a riot of large, colorful wildflowers bordering its shore. And on the other side—

A spectacular waterfall, the crest so high Ruby couldn’t see it from the mist rising where it met the lake. The sun, now starting to sink, hit the spray at just the right angle to cast a hundred thousand tiny rainbows everywhere. And as she got closer, the spray kissed her face, her sweaty neck and chest, even along her arms, causing the hairs to rise.

Ruby could happily stay here forever and ever, amen.

And then she saw the mermaids.

They were more beautiful than she pictured, if that was even possible. Hair in every color of the rainbow—and probably a few that weren’t, flawless skin in shades from palest ivory to blue-black, slick and shining from the water. And the curves on them—the _breasts_ on them—Ruby could die right now, the happiest woman in Faerie.

One of them turned to Ruby, her white-blond hair dazzling against the reflection of the sun, a slow, sensual smile curving her full red lips. She swam to the edge of the pool, then effortlessly pulled herself out to the edge, her pale, opalescent tail fading into a pair of legs that made Ruby want to drop to her knees and thank Brigid. Ruby started toward her, not able to stop staring, not able to think straight.

Until she felt a hard, restraining grip on her upper arm. Ruby whirled toward the source, a snarl at her throat. It was Kieran; of course it was Kieran. Just because _he_ was spoken for—

“As much as I would enjoy the show, despite the inevitable outcome,” he said in her ear, his voice amused, “perhaps you should look at them again, with your eyes, not your—”

Ruby blinked, forcing herself out of her trance. And coiled back in horror. She saw through their glamour—but wished she hadn’t.

The face became smaller, the nose vanishing, the eyes now rounded with too-large pupils. The slender arms twisted on themselves, the hands curving into wicked claws. The supple, curved body elongated, becoming gaunt and hollow-looking. And when the mermaid realized Ruby could really see her, she pulled back her lipless mouth to reveal rows of tiny, razor-sharp teeth.

Ruby felt a lot less bad that they were being wiped out.

Kieran laughed once, harshly, before he released her. It took every ounce of restraint not to slap his face. The fact he probably saved her from being eaten alive was the only reason she didn’t.

Tobias shot her a sympathetic smile, then stepped forward to speak to one of the creatures, who looked like their leader. The mermaid remained in the pool as he approached, frowning once she realized her charms were completely lost on him. He crouched at the edge, his expression all business as they spoke. Ruby couldn’t possibly hear what they were saying over the rush of water.

The healers and wisewomen approached some of the other mermaids, gathering information. And Ruby just watched, feeling completely unnecessary—because she was. She had no idea what she was meant to do here besides gaze around at the pretty flowers growing near the pool.

She recognized the orchids and lilies, in too many colors to count, some that couldn’t possibly exist in the mortal realm. But she couldn’t identify the other flowers; she was no botanist. Except—

The white buds were closed, wouldn’t open until nightfall. But she recognized them anyway—moonflowers. Was that what was killing off the mermaids? Ruby stepped closer, examining them.

“Wrong kind, I’m afraid,” Kieran drawled from behind her. “Those are night morning glory. They look similar but aren’t poisonous.”

So much for that theory, then. And she supposed, if they were to stay until the flowers opened, they would smell differently, anyway.

“Well, if you’re so clever,” Ruby snapped, aiming her irritation at Kieran, “what do you think is killing them, then?”

“They don’t know what’s killing them,” Tobias said with a frown as he and Grannus joined them. “Their queen told me the victims were lured away from the pool, maybe too far away to return before their legs withered.”

“They can only travel so far from any body of water,” Grannus explained. “But they would know better—”

“The queen can’t rule out the possibility that they weren’t dragged away. All she could tell me was that her scouts found most of the bodies much farther from here than they should have been.”

“How would the scouts have found them then?” asked Ruby. Not to be a smartass, exactly, but it just seemed logical. If the mermaids couldn’t venture that far—

“They have slaves,” Tobias said, looking uneasy. “Mortals, mostly, but some Fae as well. The mermaids eat most of their captives—but are known to keep the ones they favor. They bind the slave to them by blood and use them for all kinds of things. Scouting, hunting…”

Ruby swallowed down her nausea, trying not to think about whether that mermaid would have preferred to eat her or enslave her. Kieran gave her a knowing look, and she just knew he was picturing her, in thrall to one of those…creatures. She glared at him, and his smile grew wider.

Jackass.

She matched that smile. Because if she put her plan in motion, the one she’d thought of the night before—

Ruby would wipe that arrogant look right off his face.

#

Ruby stopped just inside the large porthole-looking door. And stared.

The mermaids had an entire palace in the stone behind the waterfall, the top floor of rooms reserved for the Lord of Summer and his guests: Ruby, Kieran, Grannus, and Tobias. And they were brought directly to those rooms, so Ruby didn’t get to see the rest of the palace or where the others—the healers and guards—were staying. She supposed they were meant to camp outside in the jungle somewhere.

The view was spectacular, even if it was just water, the never ending, thundering cascade of it along those falls. Ruby could just see night starting to fall through the rushing water, and although there was no glass separating the room from the falls, some sort of magic created an invisible barrier keeping the room dry and muting the sound.

The bed was shaped like a giant clamshell; no, it was a giant clamshell. Hollowed out and filled with some sort of material that felt like those old waterbeds that were all the rage with mortals years ago.

There was no bathroom she could see. Until she spotted a mother-of-pearl partition to her left, as far from the bed as possible. And a small table beside it, with a bowl and a jug. Fabulous.

But she didn’t have long to contemplate the amenities—or lack thereof—before the porthole opened again, and Kieran strode in. He looked distraught.

“They found two more. And they’re sending a group of scouts, along with Tobias.” He didn’t sound pleased about it. He must not have been asked to join them. Ruby’s suspicion was confirmed when he said, “I want you to shift into one of the scouts and go with them.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Ruby said, making it clear she thought it was anything but. Though she _was_ curious, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to meet anything that could take the mermaids out. They looked like they could hold their own in a fight. At least, in their true form, anyway.

Also, there was one small snag. “If I shift into one of them, I’m stuck like that unless I shift back into myself. Either way, it’ll raise suspicion.” Understatement of the decade.

Kieran smirked, then turned back to the porthole, to the healer who stepped inside. She drew back her hood—and Ruby was staring at her twin. Or rather Jade was staring at her.

That clever bastard.

Without a word, she grinned at Jade, rolled her eyes at Kieran, and strode past them both and out the door. She followed the stairway back down to the main level, then slipped out the main door, jumping off the small ledge back into the pool.

Once she reached the other side, it was nothing at all to tap the shoulder of one of the scouts standing a bit apart from the others. He turned, his surprise turning to appraisal as his lantern light illuminated Ruby, still in her linen cutoffs.

He was handsome enough, she supposed. For a mortal. Shorter than her—or Jade, rather—but nearly all mortals would be. His body was lean, more suited to hunting than fighting, although his shoulders were broad. Ruby would have wondered why he’d been picked as a slave over a meal if it weren’t for his eyes. They were the color of molten amber in the lamplight.

Near enough in color to Aspen’s that if she didn’t know better, if she couldn’t smell the mortality on him, she would wonder if they were related.

Ruby grasped his wrist, leading him away from the rest of the party, bringing him around a large tree, the bark smooth and twined with slender vines. She shoved him against the tree, drawing a dagger and pressing it to his neck.

“Strip.”

The guy actually had the balls to grin at her. “Whatever you say,” he replied, tugging his weapons belt off, then untying the drawstring of his pants, letting them pool around his ankles, dropping the belt on top. “I need to move away from the tree to take my shirt off, though. Unless you’re so—”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Ruby said, curling her lip at him as she let him step forward just enough to remove his shirt, letting it join his belt and pants. Then she pushed him back against the trunk, drawing her other dagger to cut a few of the vines free. She used them to bind his wrists, a longer one to tie him to the trunk. Then she dragged a finger along the column of his neck, a lover’s caress.

Only she was no lover of his.

She clamped her hand over his mouth before he got a chance to shout when he saw her transform into him. Then pressed her dagger harder against his skin, just this shy of breaking it. He closed his eyes, a silent promise to keep his mouth shut, and Ruby slashed a length of fabric from her already too-short top.

And gagged him with it.

Then took his shirt, along with his pants and his weapon belt, tugging them on. She held up her cut-off linen pants, offering them to the now naked mortal. He gave her a killing look, snarling through his gag.

Ruby just kissed him on the cheek, snatched up his lantern, and joined the rest of the scouting party.

If she thought the unglamoured mermaids were grotesque before, it was nothing compared with how they’d been killed. Both bodies clawed open from sternum to navel, the skin roughly peeled back, their vital organs missing—or eaten. Their limbs were twisted, although Ruby thought that was probably due to them struggling. She was proven right by the dirt, grime, and what looked like fur beneath their ragged, clawed fingernails. And their hair, their beautiful, long, silken hair, the one thing they shared with their glamoured form—hacked off. Roughly. Only millimeters from their scalp.

Ruby had seen some brutal, vicious kills. Mostly in the mortal realm. And sadly, mostly by mortals themselves.

But this was some next level shit.

The way the mermaids had been slashed open suggested an animal but the missing organs hinted at a ritualistic killing. A cover-up, maybe. The chopped off hair likely meant the killers either wanted some sort of trophy, or more likely, that they understood how much the mermaids’ hair meant to them and took it to defile their corpses.

If Ruby had to make a guess, she would wonder if one or more of the scouts had done it. Only they all seemed devastated as they showed Tobias their findings. Their heads were lowered, tears in their eyes, genuine mourning in their posture.

Ruby was starting to get a bad feeling about this. What if she happened to pick the body of the killer to shift into? She was no empath; when she became him, it was in appearance only. She didn’t absorb his thoughts, feelings—or motivations.

Shit.

They had gotten nowhere.

And she couldn’t tell anyone here, couldn’t tell anyone but Kieran. Shifters were rare; one in a million. Hell, it was why Kieran had roped her into this whole mess. But if anyone else knew, if they even suspected, they’d know Ruby was alive.

She’d be a dead woman.

Her only option was to continue to pretend to be this scout. Jackson, one of the others had called him. Ruby bet he was easy prey, too busy thinking with his dick to figure out he’d been lured away from the mortal realm. Maybe he didn’t even care, depending on which mermaid he was tied to.

Maybe she should figure out who that was, because if he _was_ the killer—

They were heading back, two of the scouts carrying what was left of the bodies and Tobias, ever gallant, ever polite, thanking the others for helping him. Even though he was helping their _owners_ —even thinking that left a sour taste in Ruby’s mouth.

Ruby returned with the others, waiting until they had all left before heading back to that tree. And Jackson was frantic. He strained against the vines holding him in place, his wrists red and angry-looking. His golden eyes were wide and pleading once he saw her.

She almost left him there; she should leave him there, at least until she turned back into Jade. Couldn’t have two Jacksons running around. But with great reluctance, she removed the gag, with a warning look that would have had others wetting their pants.

“Please,” he breathed. “She’s calling me.” Of course. The blood bond. Whichever mermaid Jackson was tied to was summoning him. And by the look of him, it wasn’t a good idea to ignore it.

Which meant he’d probably tell her anything. Everything.

“What do you know about the other victims?” she asked, stepping back, crossing her arms.

“Nothing. They were sliced open, like—like—”

“Animals had done it?”

Jackson paled and nodded his head. “Their insides were—gone. And their hair…” Now he looked like he was going to be sick. Even as he darted his head around as if he could see his mistress through the darkness.

He clearly wasn’t the culprit. Could barely stomach the description. There was no way he’d be able to go through with a kill that brutal.

Ruby sighed. So much for that theory. Now she had absolutely nothing to give Kieran except a description of the dead.

She pulled a dagger from its sheath, attached to the belt she was absolutely keeping, Then listlessly cut Jackson free.

Jackson moved swiftly for a mortal, racing for the pool, diving perfectly into the water before Ruby even reached the edge. And she realized—he must have been a swimmer. A competitive one. That must have been the appeal.

She debated following him to his mistress, then thought better of it, especially since she still looked just like him. Instead, she sat at the edge, giving him time to disappear before she extinguished the lantern and splashed into the water—with far, far less elegance than him—and swam for the other side of the waterfall.

#

Kieran wasn’t in Ruby’s room, but Jade was. Lounging on Ruby’s clamshell bed, her healer’s robes spilling across the mattress. With her long hair trailing behind her, wavy and unbound from the swim earlier, she almost looked like a mermaid herself. Only much more clothed, regrettably. She sat up as she watched Ruby walk inside, and once Ruby shut the door Jade gave her a look.

A dangerous one.

Ruby wasn’t in the mood. Rather, she was, her annoyance and frustration coiling at the base of her spine, just begging for an outlet. But she knew it was a bad idea, a terrible idea. She fought it, for now.

“Where’s Kieran?”

Jade shrugged, letting her unfastened robe fall off her shoulders. She wore a white linen tunic and pants underneath, both still damp and clinging to her body. Enough that Ruby could tell Jade wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Ruby swore, softly, then stepped away, starting to shiver herself in her wet clothes. Or rather Jackson’s wet clothes.

Two problems, then. She needed to shift back, and needed to find something dry to wear.

One she could solve, though. She took a deep breath, steeling herself to get close enough to Jade, just enough to touch her. But Jade apparently had other ideas and sprang up from the shell, winding her arms around Ruby’s waist before she had a chance to retreat.

“Like boys, do you?” she asked, watching Jade’s pale green eyes roam over her—Jackson’s—face. But then Jade shook her head.

“I like you,” she whispered. Then pressed her mouth against Ruby’s. Ruby shifted into her own body, opening her mouth to Jade’s, tasting her, breathing her in. By Brigid, she smelled fantastic, just a hint of night-blooming jasmine on her, from her clothes maybe.

Jade made a tiny noise like a whimper or a sigh, and Ruby lost her damn mind. She deepened the kiss, bringing one hand to Jade’s back, and another to her breast. She ran her thumb across Jade’s nipple, and it immediately responded. Jade broke the kiss with a soft moan, tilting her head back, letting Ruby bring her teeth to Jade’s throat.

She’d forgotten how it felt to graze her Fae teeth along flesh, having appeared mortal for so long. How it felt to sink those sharpened canines into soft, delicate skin. To feel another’s thundering pulse against her lips.

It had been far, far too long.

Jade didn’t bother with being subtle, slipping her hand to Ruby’s belly, then lower. Jackson’s clothes were not made for this, though. Especially still damp.

“Wait—” Ruby pulled back, with great reluctance. Reached for the weapon belt and unstrapped it. Then grasped the lacing of her pants, tugging on it. But it was stuck, the wet leather not giving way.

“Am I interrupting?” Ruby whirled at the voice, willing herself to not look guilty. She had no reason to. She and Jade were both consenting adults—but she couldn’t stop the rise of heat to her cheeks as Kieran smirked at her.

At least he didn’t look pissed off, though. For once.

“You know what? You are.” Ruby realized she didn’t care if he approved or not. “Maybe you should come back. Say, in the—”

Wait. She would have heard the door open and shut. It wasn’t quiet by any means. But she didn’t. Which meant—

She glanced at the door, then at Kieran. And his smile grew wider as her saw her dawning realization.

“It seems you’re not the only Dark Fae with a special gift, _cousin_.” Kieran’s voice was soft and triumphant. Then she realized. He could slip—move directly from one place to another. She glared at him and almost asked why he’d never told her, why he’d never shown her until now.

But she knew the answer.

It was same reason nobody could know she could shift.

These weren’t normal Fae abilities. They were the kind that could get you in trouble, if others knew.

They could get you killed.

“Well, did you think to bring dry clothes, at least?” Ruby asked.

Kieran’s grin returned to a smirk as he tossed her a pair of pants and another tunic. Identical to Jackson’s.

She wasn’t inclined to be fussy.

“Come along, Jade,” Kieran crooned, holding out his hand. “I’m sure our girl is tired and in need of a good night’s sleep.” Ruby would probably sleep better if she was able to finish what she started with Jade, but she could see that wasn’t going to happen.

Jade would leave with him. Whatever he was paying her—or held over her head—was big. Enough to buy her complete cooperation. Jade did lean in and brush her lips across Ruby’s jaw before she joined Kieran, though.

Then bit her earlobe. A promise to continue another time, maybe. Ruby caressed Jade’s cheek, shifting just as they broke apart.

“Sweet dreams, cousin.”

Ruby glowered at him, running her tongue along her sharpened teeth. He just chuckled and, once Jade was at his arm, vanished.


	6. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap. He knew. Somehow, he knew.  
> Ruby’s heart was thundering in her ears as she entered Tobias’s room, heading straight for the waterfall. She stared at it, trying to gather herself, to will her panic back down.  
> If he did know, and was angry she had lied to him, he could end her. Could betray her to the entire court. Tobias could blow her cover, exposing Kieran, which would jeopardize his plan to take control—not that she’d be all that upset about that.  
> Because she’d be dead.  
> “I won’t tell anyone,” he said. His opening remark. By Brigid. Her fear must be written right across her face. In Sharpie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Tobias realize what have been killing the mermaids. There's only one problem—werewolves shouldn't exist in Faerie.  
> Which means there's more going on than just mermaids dying.

Werewolves.

The revelation jolted Ruby out of her clamshell bed, causing her to hit her head on the lid of it, barking out a curse.

The slashing of the mermaids’ bodies was such a signature werewolf move that Ruby wanted to smack herself in the face for not thinking of it sooner. Only werewolves didn’t eat their victims’ organs. Or steal their hair.

And they sure as fuck didn’t live in Faerie. At least, not as far as Ruby knew. The only place she’d ever found them was in the mortal realm. Had hunted her fair share of them—more than her fair share.

They were territorial, and brutal, taking out anyone or anything they considered to be a threat to their domain. Deep down, though, they were human. Or at least, human-adjacent. The product of a Fae curse to be sure, a curse brought down by one of Oberon’s ancestors.

They still didn’t belong here.

Unless—Ruby threw her head back. Unless they’d turned mercenary, had been brought here. Hired.

“Motherfucker,” she breathed. Because only a human expletive would do this time. Ruby shoved off the blanket, made of some sort of material that rippled like the water of the pool, and strode over to the invisible divider between her room and the waterfall.

Even in the pitch-black night, she could see the sheen of the rushing water, could see iridescent streaks along it. The moon must be out. She stretched out her hand, even though she knew she couldn’t touch it.

Only she could. Her hand slipped past that invisible barrier, and when Ruby stepped forward, her fingertips were able to caress the water.

She let it run over them as she thought, as she considered her next move.

She had to tell Kieran her conclusion and find a way to let Tobias know. Then she supposed they would have to track the wolves and hunt them down. But not before finding out who they were working for. Who brought them into Faerie to begin with.

It wouldn’t happen tonight. Wolves prowled at night but slept during the day. They’d have a much better chance of hunting them in the morning. They could ask to see the dead mermaids, then track the wolves’ scent—

Wait. Why hadn’t Ruby detected their scent earlier? It wasn’t like she wasn’t familiar with it; it was pretty strong. And distinctive. Perhaps she couldn’t smell it as Jackson, as a mortal.

But Tobias was there. He should have noticed it. Even if he’d never scented a werewolf before, surely he would have smelled…something.

What if he did, but didn’t trust the other scouts? What if, like Ruby, he’d suspected one of them?

“Ugh!” The noise was a guttural groan straight from her throat. She needed to talk to him. Now. Only she couldn’t tell him what she knew, not without revealing her ability.

Ruby curled her hands into fists, then headed to the porthole door before she could lose her nerve. He’d trusted her with that information the other night about Ivy.

She would just have to trust him with this.

The dark, damp stone hallway connecting the rooms on this floor was narrow and close. Enough room for one person to walk comfortably, maybe two side-by-side if they crushed together. She knew without checking that the room beside hers was Kieran’s. Which meant, logically speaking, the next one would be Tobias’s, with the last one, and presumably the best one, going to Grannus. He was still Lord of Summer, after all.

Ruby hesitated at the third door, her hand hovering inches from the warped and weathered wood. If she was wrong, she and Kieran were in for a world of hurt. She’d have no way to explain what the hell she was doing at Grannus’s door, not without—

The handle turned beneath her fingers.

Shit.

Ruby jumped back, ready to turn away, ready to flee.

It was Tobias—thank Brigid—his expression mild and unsurprised. As if he’d asked her here. “Jade. I was expecting you.”

“You were?” Ruby blurted out, shock overpowering her caution. One side of Tobias’s mouth quirked into an almost smile as he stepped back.

“Come in,” he said, gesturing into his room. “We have a great deal to discuss, I think.”

Oh crap. He knew. Somehow, he knew.

Ruby’s heart was thundering in her ears as she entered Tobias’s room, heading straight for the waterfall. She stared at it, trying to gather herself, to will her panic back down.

If he did know, and was angry she had lied to him, he could end her. Could betray her to the entire court. Tobias could blow her cover, exposing Kieran, which would jeopardize his plan to take control—not that she’d be all that upset about that.

Because she’d be dead.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he said. His opening remark. By Brigid. Her fear must be written right across her face. In Sharpie.

But she let her shoulders drop. Slightly.

“You were there this evening, weren’t you?”

Ruby nodded, still staring sightlessly at the rushing water.

“You could smell them? The werewolves?”

“No,” she replied, not even sure he could hear her. “No. I couldn’t. Not in that mortal body.” No sense in lying. Not that she could; not directly.

“Which one were you?” His voice held nothing more than idle curiosity, but she could tell the tight leash he held on it. That he wanted to know everything.

“Jackson.” Ruby did turn then, holding Tobias’s gaze. She nearly shifted into herself, but hesitated. It was one thing to know she could shift, quite another to know who she really was. If he didn’t know it, he couldn’t tell anyone else.

But she had to show she trusted him. Wanted to trust him. She tried set her wariness aside, to put herself in his hands. Her life in his hands.

She couldn’t do it. Instead, she dropped her eyes, changing the subject back to the wolves. “I didn’t realize until just a little bit ago,” Ruby said. “The organs, the hair—”

“You’ve hunted them before,” Tobias said. It wasn’t a question. Ruby nodded anyway.

“It’s a long story, but…yes.” She sighed. “They don’t belong here. Which means someone brought them in from the mortal realm. Someone hired them, or bribed them—”

“I might have an idea who,” Tobias snapped, his lip curling. Ruby knew he meant Ivy, because of what he’d told her about Ivy working with Kieran.

She didn’t think so, though. Ivy was betrothed to Tobias; her land stood to be united with his. She had no reason to attack it. Unless—

“No,” Ruby breathed, blinking rapidly, willing her legs not to collapse. She didn’t know why she didn’t think of it sooner. Didn’t realize it the moment Tobias told her Ivy was in league with Kieran.

If Kieran and Ivy were working together, and if Ruby executed Aspen as Kieran wanted, Ivy could become queen of the Light court. It was probably _why_ she was working with Kieran. What she was promised in exchange for her help.

If Ruby did what she was brought here to do, she’d potentially put Lily’s horrible, nasty twin sister on the most powerful throne in Faerie.

Even Aspen would be better.

“What is it?” Tobias looked alarmed. And rightfully so.

If she was right, Kieran had trapped her. No matter what she did, he couldn’t allow her or Lily to live. If Ruby killed Aspen, and Ivy took the Light court with him, Lily would be a threat to that, alive. So would Ruby; he was probably already planning to betray her the moment Aspen’s blood spilled. But if Ruby didn’t kill Aspen for Kieran, he would kill Lily himself. And probably Ruby for refusing.

Ruby thought about her idea last night. About going after Ivy, possibly removing Kieran’s one and only ally.

It wasn’t enough.

There was only one way for her and Lily to survive this. Ruby slowly lifted her head, meeting Tobias’s stricken gaze.

“We need to stop them,” she breathed, barely able to push the words past her tightened throat. “Kieran and Ivy.”

“Okay.” Tobias moved closer to her, his boots making the barest noise along the dark, slick stone. He looked like he was approaching a spooked animal. “How do we do that?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby confessed. “But I think we start by hunting the werewolves. We need to find them and get every scrap of information we can from them.”

“Okay,” Tobias said again, his voice soft. “Okay.” Ruby saw him square his shoulders. “You need to tell your cousin…something.” Ruby nodded. She already knew that. She just wasn’t sure how much to reveal. She didn’t know how much he already knew—how much he’d orchestrated. Hell, this whole thing could have been his plan, for all she knew. “Later today, we search for the werewolf den. And we question them.” Ruby nodded again. It was what she’d planned to do when she got here. It would be better if she and Tobias could do it alone, without Kieran—

“Don’t give him any—ANY—indication that you suspect anything,” Tobias ordered. Ruby heard the command in it, although it was unnecessary. She knew this. The second she’d walked into Tobias’s room, she’d become a double agent. She hated it, hated that she’d been drawn even further into this cursed court’s intrigue than she ever wanted, but—Lily.

If it meant keeping her safe, keeping anyone else from knowing she was still alive. Ruby would do anything. Would give her own immortal life.

Ruby hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Tobias strode back to the door, holding it open for Ruby, his gaze on the dark stone floor. “I’ll find a way,” Ruby began, as she reached the circular door and stepped through it. “I’ll find a way for us to question the wolves without him. I’ll come for you when I do.”

Ruby didn’t wait for him to answer before she nearly ran toward her own door, shifting back into herself the moment she heard Tobias’s door close. She’d explain why she looked like herself later. She’d figure out something to tell Kieran later. She’d figure out whether she made the right decision to keep herself and Lily safe later.

It could all wait.

Until she had at least a couple hours of sleep.

#

Ruby got more than that, the room a kaleidoscope of colors when she awoke, thanks to the sunlight streaming through the waterfall. It was like a prismatic wall had been built there, bright and dazzling and…delightful if Ruby wasn’t still tired. And didn’t feel the weight of all she had realized the night before.

But there was no time to dwell on it now, not once she saw that the person who had woken her was standing only a foot away, a playful smile on her lips, her brow raised.

And a plate of food in her hands, which she set on the small, low table beside Ruby.

Jade. Probably wondering why Ruby didn’t look like her anymore, but hopefully too well-paid by Kieran to ask questions. She’d probably tell him though.

“Is your master awake?” Ruby asked, sitting up, not caring that the blanket had slipped down to her waist, and that she’d was naked except for one of the pairs of underwear she’d pulled from her pack before collapsing into the bed. Jade nodded, her gaze floating downward.

Then she dropped to her knees.

Ruby very nearly reached for her, remembering the taste of Jade’s mouth, the feel of her throat, the very scent of her—

Ruby could barely detect it now, overpowered as it was with another’s. Kieran’s.

Apparently Ruby wasn’t the only one playing both sides.

The porthole door opened and Jade scrambled to her feet, a tiny flush crossing her cheeks before she headed toward it. Toward Kieran. He slung one arm around Jade’s shoulder as his eyes flicked to Ruby, who reached for the shirt she’d carelessly draped at the end of the bed. She noted the possessiveness in his posture—and the submission in Jade’s. She’d figured out which side her bread was buttered on, then.

She chose safety. Ruby couldn’t blame her.

But she _could_ blame Kieran for being a giant flaming douche when his lips curled into a self-satisfied smile. “Thanks for warming her up for me,” he said.

“Anytime,” Ruby retorted, not letting him get the upper hand. In anything. She took her time sliding her arms through the sleeves. “I’m just sorry I made promises you probably failed to deliver.”

Jade coughed to cover her laughter and Kieran pressed his lips together.

“Don’t worry, cousin. I was more than capable of delivering. She slept like a baby once I was through with her.”

“Really?” Ruby lifted her brows now. “Then why did I have this little dish on her knees, not a moment ago?” She felt a stab of regret, using Jade to get a rise out of Kieran. She managed to push it down when she remembered that Jade was working for him. Reported to him. Hell, had probably been instructed to seduce Ruby _for_ him.

Or maybe not. Kieran tried, but couldn’t hide the flash of surprise to his face. He recovered quickly enough, though, leaning over to murmur something in Jade’s ear. Jade bit her lip, her gaze darting away from Ruby. Even as she approached her.

“Let’s not fight, _cousin_ ,” he said smoothly, as Ruby brushed her fingers along Jade’s wrist. “We only have two more days to figure out what killed those mermaids.”

“It was werewolves,” Ruby said, with Jade’s lips, with Jade’s voice. “I realized it after you left. The slash marks were textbook.” Kieran managed to keep his mouth shut, letting Ruby finish. Explain. As she ate her breakfast of fresh fish—the mermaids had deigned to cook it somehow—she told him what she’d told Tobias, excluding her theories about why the wolves were in Faerie and who had possibly hired them, watching Kieran closely for any indication he knew or was responsible.

But he just ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up in untidy spikes. And Ruby knew he didn’t have anything to do with this. And was worried about it.

Damn him.

It took almost all of Ruby’s control not to show her frustration. “The werewolves sleep during the day,” she said. “I figured I could go back to the bodies, only not in a mortal body this time—”

“Splendid!” Kieran said, and Ruby’s heart sank. “When do we set out?”

“We?” Ruby sneered. “Have you hunted werewolves before?” He glared at her instead of replying. “That’s what I thought.” She reached for her pants and pulled them on. They fit better than Ruby expected, certainly better than Jackson’s had. His weapons belt could still be used, though. Ruby strapped it low on her hips, clipping the sheathed Fae daggers to it. Her iron knives were useless today. No sliver.

But these ones—

“You stay here,” she snapped. “Safe.” She gave Kieran a wide berth as she moved around him toward the door. “I’ll let you know what I find.” Ruby paused for a moment, reaching for the handle. Expecting him to stop her, to insist he come along.

“Suit yourself,” was all he said. “I’m sure I can keep myself occupied while you’re gone.” Ruby didn’t turn, didn’t rise to the bait. She liked Jade, but she wasn’t worth Ruby’s life.

Wasn’t worth Lily’s life.

Ruby slammed the handle down and strode through the rounded door. She paused after it closed behind her, just long enough to make sure Kieran didn’t change his mind.

Then bolted to Tobias’s room.

#

Ruby had to hand it to Tobias. Somehow, he’d convinced the mermaid queen to let them into the small chamber housing the bodies. They were already prepared for their final resting place, shrouded in a pearlescent, shimmering fabric that looked a lot like their tails in the water. It reached just to the top of their heads, with a small open area and Ruby realized—with a stab of pity—that it was meant for their hair to be pulled through. So when they were carried away by the sea, their hair was to float all around them in death like it had in life.

And in her half-Fae form, the smell of the wolves were all over their bodies; Ruby could only imagine how much worse it would be in her own. Although she didn’t have to imagine very hard because Tobias’s nose was pinched, his breathing short and shallow. She wondered why she hadn’t noticed his reaction last night. But—

“Gotta love enclosed spaces,” she said, trying to keep her tone light. Tobias startled at her voice, but when he turned to face her, it was with a rueful smile.

“I think we’re ready to go, yes?” He straightened, heading for the arched doorway. Ruby followed.

And two hours and a long, hot trek through the tangled, humid jungle underbrush later, the scent just…vanished. Ruby blew out a hard, frustrated breath as she gazed around. She had no idea where they were since they had simply followed the smell, not any trail. At least Tobias had the presence of mind to mark their path with a small dagger, slashing at every tree they passed.

Ruby could’ve gotten lost in this dense greenery forever.

“Well, I’m happy to entertain any theories you might have,” Tobias said, frowning at the circle of crushed grass and flowers. Clearly the werewolves had been here, and made this their temporary den, but there was no trace of them now. Not even another trail of scent to show which way they’d gone next.

“Is there a portal near here?” Ruby asked. It was the only explanation she could come up with. But Tobias shook his head, pointing at the surrounding trees. None of them had that glowing slit of light, no electric hum in the air.

The only other way the wolves could’ve vanished like this was if someone had slipped them away. It would have had to be a powerful faerie, to take an entire pack of wolves with them.

Ruby only knew one who even remotely fit the bill, and her gut told her it wasn’t Kieran. Despite the ample evidence to the contrary. It was the sole reason she shrugged instead of telling Tobias that Kieran could even do that.

She hoped to Brigid she wouldn’t live to regret that.

Tobias loosed a deep breath, turning back the way they had come. “I hate dead ends,” he muttered. Ruby agreed. She knew her slightly dropping shoulders matched his as he started heading back to the pool. “This is going to really hurt our relations with the mermaids.”

“Is it that precarious?” Ruby asked, following him, noting how he tried to smooth out the scratches he’d made as they passed them on the way back. Erasing the path back to the mermaids. Too cautious, perhaps, but considerate.

How had he survived the Faerie court so long?

“Not yet.” Tobias held back a thick vine, letting Ruby pass. “But it could be. Their domain is right beside the border with the Spring lands. If the mermaids decide we aren’t able to provide enough protection—”

“But your lands are aligned with theirs—”

“Not yet. Not until we’re married.” Tobias’s voice went hard. “And if your cousin gets his way, we won’t—”

Tobias halted, flicking both hands up, daggers raised. On instinct, Ruby did the same, whirling so they were back-to-back. Covering each other.

But she couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t sense anything wrong.

Because this body was only demi-Fae.

Ruby clamped her lips, debating for a hot second before throwing caution to the wind and shifting into herself, her sharpened full-Fae eyesight searching the dense green lushness, her heart pounding, adrenaline coursing through her arteries.

She’d figure out something to tell Tobias. If she survived.

Silence. Too much silence. No birdsong. No rustling of smaller creatures. Not even the whistle of wind.

Then the strong, overpowering stench of sweaty dog wrapped around her like a fog. Right before a throng of werewolves dropped from the trees overhead.


	7. I’ve Done This Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her Fae body, those wounds should be healing, should already be sealing shut. But they continued to bleed. And they burned.  
> “Poison,” she breathed. And struggled to stand, flipping over onto her knees, pushing up with her arms. If the wolves’ teeth and claws were poisoned—they needed to run. To escape.  
> Now.  
> But Ruby couldn’t do it. She planted her good foot on the ground, but when she tried to put weight on it, to bring herself up, her leg wouldn’t support her.  
> Then the pain to her other leg vanished, replaced by a horrible numbness. And it started to creep up to her thigh. This poison was fast—and effective.  
> She was going to die, right here in the middle of the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Tobias fight the werewolves—and get help from an unlikely source.  
> And it looks like Ruby's not the only double agent.

Ruby bit back a scream of surprise, forcing herself to push through it, to fight. To kill. The wolves were strong, but Ruby had fought their kind before, dozens of times. As a _human_. This should be easier.

She ducked as the closest one swiped a clawed paw for her face, driving her dagger into the middle of its belly. Then dragged it up as she rose, gutting it right to the base of its throat. It went down with a harsh bark, then died with a whimper.

Without glancing down at it, Ruby jerked her arm to the right, where another wolf had entered her peripheral vision. She knew without turning her head that she’d stabbed it clean through its neck. Didn’t even wait for it to drop before she pulled her dagger free, searching for the next one.

It came from behind, through Tobias’s guard, its jaws clamping around her leg. Those jaws _pulled_ and Ruby hit the ground. Hard enough that her teeth rattled. But she didn’t let herself be stunned, blindly stabbing with her nearest dagger as she turned her head toward the wolf.

She couldn’t reach it. And it bit harder, deep enough that Ruby really thought it would take her leg clean off. She couldn’t keep in the scream of pain tearing from her throat—

Tobias took care of it, his blade sinking into the haunch, and Ruby wanted to cry with relief as those sharp teeth relaxed—until she saw the blood welling and pooling over those toothmarks. And felt a different pain, a sharper sting than she’d ever had from a werewolf bite before. Because she’d been bitten before.

In her Fae body, those wounds should be healing, should already be sealing shut. But they continued to bleed. And they _burned_.

“Poison,” she breathed. And struggled to stand, flipping over onto her knees, pushing up with her arms. If the wolves’ teeth and claws were poisoned—they needed to run. To escape.

Now.

But Ruby couldn’t do it. She planted her good foot on the ground, but when she tried to put weight on it, to bring herself up, her leg wouldn’t support her.

Then the pain to her other leg vanished, replaced by a horrible numbness. And it started to creep up to her thigh. This poison was fast—and effective.

She was going to die, right here in the middle of the jungle.

“Run!” she cried at Tobias, looking up as he slashed another wolf, the bodies of the rest littering the ground around him. There was only one left, and it was massive, towering over Tobias as it reared itself up on its hind legs, a thick rope of saliva dripping from its long, sharp canines.

The alpha. The leader. It had created the others in the pack; if Tobias could manage to take it out, the curse would be lifted. The other wolves, alive or dead, would turn back. Would turn mortal.

And maybe, just maybe, it would neutralize the poison.

If not, she might still have a shot if Tobias could carry her back to the pool—

Ruby screamed, her heart coming to a halt as the alpha fell over Tobias, heedless of the two silver daggers embedded in its chest. They both went down and the wolf went for the jugular, its teeth snapping for Tobias’s throat, missing by a hair’s breadth. It lunged again—

Then the body collapsed, the head quickly and brutally severed from its body.

By Kieran.

Ruby didn’t even have the energy to be relieved, the creeping, hideous numbness stealing through her body. The alpha’s death hadn’t stopped the poison, hadn’t slowed it, and it crept over her abdomen, into her chest. It would stop her heart, her lungs, she would die anyway…

“Drink.” Kieran’s voice, and his cupped hand at her mouth, pouring a warm, thick liquid into it. Down her throat. She choked and gagged, fighting him even as the blood made its way into her body.

The numbness receded.

Ruby let him give her more, forcing it down. The werewolf blood smelled terrible and tasted worse but she made herself take it.

When the feeling returned the pain to her leg was so stark it felt like it was being severed from her body. But only for a moment before that was gone, too. Ruby opened her eyes, gazing down, seeing those deep gouges close and seal shut.

Ruby glanced over at Tobias. He lay flat on his back beside her, his chest heaving. But he was breathing. He was whole.

Kieran had saved them.

“Why?” was the only thing Ruby could think to ask, as she let Kieran sit her up, his arm surprisingly gentle across her back. A long pause, long enough that she slid her gaze over to him.

His expression was unreadable as he helped her to stand, then turned to Tobias, offering his hand as Tobias sat up, looking stunned, his eyes glazed.

“Family first,” Kieran said, not looking at her as he yanked Tobias up.

Ruby looked around them, at the cluster of dead bodies on the ground. The werewolves had shifted back to their mortal forms in death, and Ruby was only mildly surprised to find the alpha had been a woman.

Despite nearly being taken out by the wolves, Ruby pitied them.

They’d been cursed. Then used as weapons. She wondered if they’d resented it or had been so depraved by their transformation that they’d enjoyed the hunt. The kill. Even if it had killed them, in the end.

She also wondered how they’d been able to poison their claws and fangs without succumbing to it themselves. She supposed, since the blood seemed to cure her, that they were immune; she’d never encountered their kind before.

But she still didn’t know who sent them here.

It looked even less like Kieran. Unless he’d known they would attack and had shown up expressly to save the day, to make himself look like less of a suspect.

Ruby couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t true, even though she could tell by Tobias’s sidelong glance that it was exactly what he thought. And it _was_ the most logical conclusion. How else would Kieran have known to show up at the exact right time to save their lives? To give Ruby the alpha wolf’s blood to counteract the poison? To know that it would work?

Ruby bit her lip hard enough to taste her own blood as they headed back to the mermaid’s pool, so deep in thought she didn’t pay any attention to her surroundings, stepping over roots and vines by instinct alone. She barely noticed when they arrived.

She did notice when Kieran and Tobias stopped short and she nearly slammed into them both. And when she looked at the space between their shoulders, she felt her eyes grow wide, her heart tripping in her chest all over again.

“Hello, darling.” Ivy. Her full lips pouting, her silver-blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, her slender arms crossed. Her deep green eyes, identical to Lily’s, flashed with a sharp coldness Ruby had never seen in her twin’s. Those eyes slid over Kieran, then Tobias, finally settling on Ruby. And Ruby remembered with a lurch that she’d shifted earlier, that she looked like herself.

She dropped her head low like a servant would do, praying with every molecule of her body that Ivy wouldn’t realize who she was. And it seemed to work, Ivy’s stare returning to her betrothed.

“I’d heard there was some trouble with the mermaids,” Ivy said, a delicate brow raised. “I wondered if you needed some assistance.”

“No, my dearest,” Tobias said smoothly, bowing low. “It has been resolved.” Kieran backed up a step, pulling at Ruby to follow him. She did.

And let him discreetly lead her away and over to the pool. “Go,” he whispered in her ear, then pushed her into the water.

Ruby didn’t bother to think it through but swam for the other side, ducking under the waterfall, finding the hidden stairs leading up to the door into the keep. Then raced to her room, flying to the other side, instinctively pushing both hands through the waterfall, parting it between them like a curtain. It worked.

She was just able to see Kieran and Ivy. Tobias was gone. She saw the smile creep over Ivy’s face as she gazed at Kieran, as sharp and hot as a newly-forged blade.

Ruby couldn’t see Kieran’s expression, but he lowered his head and kissed Ivy. Ruby dropped her hands, staggering back until she felt the clamshell bed with the back of her knees and dropped onto it.

Kieran had saved her life. And Tobias’s. But it looked more like it was because he’d put them in jeopardy to begin with. He probably hadn’t meant for the werewolves to stick around, had maybe even slipped them away after the last attack.

Then followed Ruby and Tobias to be sure they stayed gone. And when they didn’t—

He’d had to protect Ruby. His asset. His assassin. Maybe Tobias had just been lucky and Kieran saved him to keep the blood from his hands.

Or maybe he _had_ stationed them there and did all this to make himself look like the hero. The feeling Ruby had earlier, that he didn’t—maybe it was just that she didn’t want to believe he could be that cold-blooded. That cold-hearted.

She’d never thought of herself as an optimist, as someone who ever saw the good in people. But maybe she was more naïve than she thought. Maybe all that time in the mortal realm _had_ turned her too soft.

She nearly paid with her life today. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. Ever.

#

Ruby stared at the damp, bloodstained clothes she’d worn earlier and sighed. She was supposed to be getting herself ready for the celebration the mermaid queen, Pearl, was hastily throwing together to thank them for finding and killing those wolves. But hastily thrown together or not, it was sure to require fancier dress than Ruby currently had.

Even if she was able to get the blood out of this outfit, the right pant leg was shredded from where she’d been bitten. And the only alternative was that cut-off linen set—she wished she hadn’t been so quick to do that.

Besides, Ruby would rather pull her canines out with a rusty set of pliers than go.

She didn’t know if she could look Kieran in the eye and pretend she hadn’t seen him with Ivy. Hadn’t seen the evidence that that despite their broken secret betrothal, they seemed to have some sort of relationship that required his tongue in Ivy’s mouth.

She didn’t know if she could resist gouging his smug black eyes from his face.

The porthole door opened and just before Ruby lifted her head to it, she prayed to any god who would listen that it wouldn’t be Kieran.

The gods weren’t on her side.

“Pack your things,” he said by way of greeting, not looking at her. He was alone for once, no Jade, no Ivy. Not that Ruby expected _her_ to—

Wait. “Why?”

“We’re not staying for the celebration, I’m afraid.” His eyes flicked to hers for a fraction of second, then moved down to her ruined clothing. “I hope you’re not disappointed.” His tone made it clear he couldn’t care less.

Ruby bit back the urge to say she was, just to be contrary—even if she couldn’t really. Because she was relieved. Ivy was probably still here, and even if Ruby had appeared as Jade, she would have felt vulnerable and exposed the entire evening. It wasn’t logical; she’d been in the same room as Ivy before, that first night in the Light court hall.

Something told her Ivy would pay closer attention this time. Attention she didn’t need. Couldn’t afford. Better if they left.

But why did Kieran want to leave? Even if he’d been behind the mermaids’ deaths, if he’d saved Ruby and Tobias to make himself look good, wouldn’t he want to stay? To be toasted and celebrated and fawned over?

Ruby made herself look at him and before he noticed and lifted one side of his mouth in a smirk, she saw it.

Fear.

He was afraid of something. Or someone. Tobias maybe? He wouldn’t call Kieran out in public like that, not without proof. Tobias would watch, observe, and gather as much damning evidence as he could before he would take it to anyone.

Maybe Kieran was worried that he would slip up and say or do something to arouse suspicion.

Ruby didn’t think that was it. She knew Kieran wasn’t going to tell her, either, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

“We don’t have all night,” he snapped.

“Fine.” Ruby grabbed the shirt and winced as she tugged the sleeves on. Damp clothing was not pleasant to put on. She hoped it was still warm enough outside that it would dry quickly on the trek back. She refused to put those shredded bloody pants back on, though, settling for the black linen shorts. They looked ridiculous to her now but she didn’t care.

She wasn’t trying to impress anyone here.

Ruby shoved the rest of her meagre clothing into her pack and tied it shut. Then held back a sigh at having to put on her wet boots. Again.

“You can carry them if you’d rather,” Kieran said quietly, holding out his hand for her pack. And that’s when she noticed he didn’t have his. “It’s already at home. Along with Jade.” Ruby’s heart started to race, because she realized they weren’t walking back to his court.

He was going to slip them there.

“Nervous?” he asked, clearly reading her expression. “Don’t be. I’ve done this before.”

“I haven’t,” she said, the retort slipping from her mouth before she could stop it.

Kieran’s smile turned roguish. “The first time is always the scariest.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and slid her pack onto her shoulders, her boots in one hand. She held out the other for him to hold. But he surprised her and, once he got close enough, he reached for her waist instead, guiding her hand to his shoulder. “Hold on tight.”

The room spun and Ruby clutched at Kieran’s arm, her stomach dropping to her knees. She clamped her eyes shut, along with her mouth to stop herself from screaming. That whirling sensation tugged at her body, pulling her back and away from Kieran, wanting to tear her free, to tear her apart. She clung to him, willing it to go away, to stop.

And then it did. Ruby didn’t dare move, didn’t dare breathe at the stillness that replaced that vortex of chaos. If she did, she would collapse. Would break into a million pieces.

She and Lily had gone to Playland one summer, vowing to go on all the rides, no refusing, no chickening out. There was one ride, not even one of the scarier ones, called the Teacups. The circular seat spun her and Lily around and around in place as the whole ride whirled.

Slipping felt similar, only about a thousand times faster. A thousand times worse.

“I might need that arm sometime in the future,” Kieran said softly in Ruby’s ear. She realized she still held it in a death grip. But his voice broke the spell holding her frozen in place. She relaxed her hand, feeling his slide away from her waist as he stepped back.

Ruby opened her eyes. They were in her suite of rooms, in the Dark Court keep. And so was Jade, a stack of fluffy towels in her arms, the sound of running water in the background. She gave the towels to Ruby, their fingers grazing. Jade lingered there a moment, invitation in those eyes she’d been named for. Ruby answered by shifting into her.

Then headed into the bathroom. Alone.

“I’ll have food sent up,” Kieran called from the door. Ruby inclined her head just enough to acknowledge him as she passed the bathroom threshold. Once inside, she shucked her pack and her clothes, figuring they’d make a good firestarter after her bath. Steam filled the room, even with the door open, the large tub already halfway full and scented with oil.

Night blooming jasmine.

#

Kieran had sent enough food to feed at least two people, but Ruby scarfed it all down. After she sat in the bath long enough for it to turn cool, twice, her fingers and toes withered like raisins. Someone had already started a fire while she’d been in there—probably Jade—and Ruby was happy to empty the pack on top of it, excepting her daggers and the blades Kieran had given her. She hoped he didn’t intend on getting them back. Ever.

Her stomach full, in warm, dry clothes, sitting in that plush, oversized chair—Ruby stretched her arms and legs, unfurling them, splaying her fingers and toes wide. Then yawned.

Her bed beckoned but the chair was closer to the fire and had been comfortable enough to sleep in that first night. More than comfortable enough. And if Ruby slept here, she didn’t have to move, which seemed like an impossible effort.

Her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open, the heat of the fire lulling her to sleep. Like a cat, Ruby curled up in the chair, her head resting on the richly upholstered arm, her knees drawn nearly to her chest.

She dreamed she was in her apartment with Lily. Long ago, just after she and Lily had escaped the Dark keep dungeon and fled into the night. Fled for their lives. They’d only had each other then, had stuck together out of necessity. And then their need for each other had developed into a want, their friendship, born of fear and terror and shared experience, had blossomed and become something more.

She dreamed she and Lily were sitting on the floor, playing cards like they had that first time they kissed. Lily won their third game of crib and when Ruby jokingly asked her what she wanted as her reward, Lily pushed the crib board aside, crawled over to Ruby, and before Ruby could even react, Lily’s lips were against hers.

They were as soft and sweet as Ruby remembered. Only this time, she didn’t jerk back, startled at her body’s reaction, at the heat that flooded from her lips right to the pit of her stomach. And lower. Ruby leaned into the kiss, cupping the back of Lily’s head, opening her mouth and feeling Lily do the same.

Ruby wasn’t afraid this time.

She leaned back, bringing Lily with her, settling her on top of her, their kisses growing fiercer, more urgent. Ruby slid her hand through Lily’s silky soft hair, then down her back, not able to touch her enough. Not able to bring her close enough. Lily sighed against Ruby’s mouth and slid to the side, turning them both, her fingers at the hem of the faded, oversized t-shirt Ruby was wearing.

Then something large fell to the floor. Repeatedly.

No—Ruby’s eyes flew open. They were damp, as were her cheeks.

Someone was knocking on her door. Loudly. Insistently.

Ruby leaped from the chair, swiping the tears from her face as she stalked over to it, ready to give Kieran an earful for coming back so early. And interrupting her dream.

But Kieran wouldn’t knock. He’d just barge in.

Ruby’s hand stilled at the handle.

“It’s you.” Jade’s voice, barely audible through the door. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned the handle, ready to tell Jade she wasn’t interested. Not with that memory of Lily still tingling her lips.

Whatever she was going to say flew from her mind at Jade’s expression. Gone was the sly smile, the hungry eyes. She even carried herself differently as she strode in the room, her gaze colder, more calculating. Ruby guessed she wanted something besides kisses.

Something Ruby probably couldn’t afford.

Jade threw open Ruby’s wardrobe, pulling out a long, dark, hooded cloak, thrusting it at Ruby in silent command. When Ruby didn’t put it on, Jade let out an irritated breath. “We have to go. Now.”

“Where?” Ruby unclasped the fastener at the throat, swinging the thick fabric around her shoulders. Had Kieran sent her here? If so, why was Jade so different? Why didn’t she seem like her usual docile, submissive self?

“My lady needs to speak with you urgently.” Her what? Was Jade working for someone else? If so, whom?

Dread coiled in the pit of Ruby’s gut. Ivy. It had to be Ivy. But did Kieran know—or was Jade working for Ivy on her own?

It had to be the latter. Otherwise Jade would’ve kept up her servile charade. And if Ivy was summoning Ruby directly, it wasn’t to chat.

Jade had told Ivy about Ruby. And Ivy was going to kill her.

Ruby stepped back, her eyes darting to the side of the fireplace, where she’d kept her weapons. Too far away to reach.

“No,” Ruby backed up further, then tried to make her way to her blades, stepping a slow, wide circle around Jade. Out of range of any weapon _she_ might be carrying. “I have nothing to say to her.” Another couple of cautious steps, her hands raised in a defensive posture.

“No?” Jade moved and blocked Ruby’s path. “My understanding is that you have quite a bit to tell her.”

Ruby was confused. Wouldn’t Jade have told her everything? What on earth—or Faerie, rather—could she and Ivy possibly have to talk about—

Wait.

“Who is she?” Ruby breathed. She had a bad feeling now about the name Jade would give her.

Not Ivy.

“You know,” Jade whispered back. Then held out her hand. Ruby took it and let Jade lead her out the door. To meet with Princess Aspen.


	8. Hello, Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kieran’s working with Ivy,” she said. “You already know that he hired me to assassinate you after the coronation. After the wedding.” No response from Aspen. “He didn’t tell me this, but I think he means to place her on your throne once you’re out of the way.” Ruby glanced up once she’d finished speaking.  
> Only to see absolutely no flicker of surprise in the princess’s face. Ruby wasn’t providing any new information; she was just confirming what Aspen already knew. All of it. Including Ivy’s involvement.  
> Ruby had given Aspen everything she could. Well, everything she could confirm, anyway. And it wasn’t enough.  
> She was going to die here. Aspen would probably get Jade to do it. And once Kieran found out, once he knew that she’d betrayed him, alive or not, he would have no reason to keep Lily alive. Not that he’d planned to anyway.  
> Aspen leaned into Ruby, her warm breath brushing Ruby’s ear. Whatever she was about to say, she didn’t want Jade to hear it. “I suppose that puts us both in a precarious position, then, doesn’t it, Ruby Blackthorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's identity is revealed. But she still has a few cards to play.

Questions. Ruby had so many questions for Jade. About herself. About her role in all this. About who she was really working for. She didn’t ask any of them, letting Jade lead her down, down, down that dark, forgotten tunnel to the Light court palace. Through the boundary separating the two courts—at least Ruby didn’t feel like puking this time.

The silence was a living thing between them, Ruby watching as Jade marched ahead of her, back straight, steps sure, no hint of the sinewy, serpentine movement she’d shown before. If Ruby didn’t know better, she’d think this Jade was a completely different person.

Just another reminder that nobody in the Faerie court was as they seemed, nobody was to be trusted.

Then a realization hit Ruby so hard it nearly stopped her dead. The first time she’d met Aspen in her chambers. Disguised as Jade. Aspen hadn’t shown so much as a flicker of recognition, although she must have been puzzled. Must have wondered why that Jade had been so foolishly bold and flirtatious.

Ruby wondered how long it took for Aspen to realize she wasn’t Jade. Probably all of five minutes.

She shifted back into herself, not seeing any point in keeping that disguise. Jade likely already told Aspen what Ruby could do. And what she really looked like. Good thing Jade didn’t know who she truly was. Kieran had been careful never to call her by name, and Ruby wouldn’t dare tell anyone.

Her life depended on it.

The Light and Dark Courts had still been under that so-called truce when Ruby had fled. And even before that, she’d been mostly ignored. Unimportant. Until she became too dangerous to live.

Lily and Kieran alone knew who she really was. The only other one was her mother, but she grew ill and died so long ago that Ruby didn’t even remember her face. She barely remembered her name.

Ruby intended to keep her identity secret. Along with the fact that Lily was still alive.

She hustled to catch up to Jade, who kept a brisk pace along the crystalline corridor to the back of the keep, and then nearly ran up the winding stairs to Aspen’s chamber. Ruby’s heart was pounding by the time they reached the door, sweat trickling down her back.

Not all of it from exertion.

Ruby wiped her palms against her—pajama pants. Damn it. She glanced down, a bubble of hysterical laughter rising to the surface. She could maybe be pleading for her very life clad in magenta plaid flannel and a matching long-sleeved cotton shirt with a cartoon sloth across the chest.

Awesome.

Princess Aspen sat at the same place she had at that first meeting, with the same imperious, unyielding expression as before. Only this time there was a glass of wine before her, apparently untouched.

She stood once Jade stepped through the door, Ruby right behind her.

“Hello, lover,” Ruby said, pulling her hood down, letting her gaze slide along Aspen’s body.

She wore a long white satin nightgown, the straps delicate enough for Ruby to tear them with her teeth, the fabric clinging to every inch of Aspen’s tall frame. But from her expression, from the way she carried herself, Apen might as well have been wearing that same buckled-in gown from their first meeting. She looked like she’d been carved from ivory.

Moved like it, too, her posture perfect and straight as she stepped away from that far table, leaving her glass behind. She made no move to offer Ruby or Jade anything. Of course she wouldn’t.

This wasn’t a social call.

Aspen’s cat-like eyes raked down Ruby, taking in her true appearance, one delicate brow lifting as she assessed what Ruby wore. Ruby could’ve sworn Aspen was holding back a smile, but she did such a good job of locking it down that Ruby wouldn’t have bet actual money on it. When her gaze flicked back to Ruby’s, Aspen’s expression was neutral and severe once more.

“You’re a shifter.” Aspen’s voice was as cold and crisp as the rest of her. Ruby lowered her head a bit, biting the inside of her lip as she gazed at Aspen through her lashes. But she didn’t reply. Aspen wasn’t asking her, anyway. She already knew the answer. “Can you shift into anything, or just humans and Fae?”

Ruby let her lips stretch into a slow smile, even as she wracked her mind for what to say. How much to say. “I can’t change into objects or animals,” she finally said. “But I can become anyone you wish.” She tipped her head back, running her tongue along her upper left canine. “How would you like me, Princess?”

Aspen’s expression didn’t waver, although those amber eyes softened a bit. “Compliant,” she snapped. “Kieran brought you in as his assassin, yes?”

Ruby didn’t dare answer that.

Aspen didn’t seem to expect her to. “From where, I wonder. Jade informs me that you’re new, that she hadn’t so much as heard of you until four days ago. Where were you before then?”

Ruby dropped her gaze. There was no way she would answer that, either. No way she _could_ answer that without exposing Lily. She wished she could outright lie, could tell Aspen that she’d lived in the Dark Court the entire time, was just a lowly courtier hoping for a paycheck or prestige.

But she couldn’t. No matter how much she wanted to.

So she stared at the immaculate, pristine parquet floor, and held her tongue.

Aspen’s satin covered ankles entered her vision. “Let me tell you what I think. My _betrothed_ —” she spat that word out as if it were poisoned “—has something on you. Not something that would jeopardize just your life, oh no. If you valued your existence that highly, you wouldn’t speak to me as you do, taking your very life into your hands every time we meet. His Highness has some sort of bargaining chip which keeps you in line.”

Ruby’s head snapped up, the urge to make a smart retort so strong it physically hurt to hold it back. But she did. For Lily. With some effort, she mastered her face, her expression, making it soften, bringing that sly, teasing smile back to her lips.

“Lines are meant to be crossed, Highness.” Ruby cast her eyes to Aspen’s mouth, telling herself it was to knock Aspen off-kilter, to penetrate that ice-cold demeanor. To throw her. But she couldn’t deny the urge to feel that full lower lip between her teeth.

Even as she realized what she’d have to do. To keep Lily alive. To keep herself alive.

Ruby wiped the smile from her face. “It was werewolves,” she breathed. “They were killing the mermaids. We took them out, me and Tobias—and Kieran—”

“Kieran?” One silver brow rose, a fraction of an inch.

Ruby hesitated. Kieran had saved her, saved Tobias. But Ruby still wasn’t sure how much of it was selfish. Self-serving. Conniving. “He…helped,” she finally said. Why couldn’t she bring herself to throw him under the bus? To share her suspicion that he’d been behind the attack?

She decided to throw Aspen a different bone.

“He’s working with Ivy,” she said. “You already know that he hired me to assassinate you after the coronation. After the wedding.” No response from Aspen. “He didn’t tell me this, but I think he means to place her on your throne once you’re out of the way.” Ruby glanced up once she’d finished speaking.

Only to see absolutely no flicker of surprise in the princess’s face. Ruby wasn’t providing any new information; she was just confirming what Aspen already knew. All of it. Including Ivy’s involvement.

Ruby had given Aspen everything she could. Well, everything she could confirm, anyway. And it wasn’t enough.

She was going to die here. Aspen would probably get Jade to do it. And once Kieran found out, once he knew that she’d betrayed him, alive or not, he would have no reason to keep Lily alive. Not that he’d planned to anyway.

Aspen leaned into Ruby, her warm breath brushing Ruby’s ear. Whatever she was about to say, she didn’t want Jade to hear it. “I suppose that puts us both in a precarious position, then, doesn’t it, _Ruby Blackthorn_?”

Ruby drew in a sharp breath as heart stopped dead. There was no way Jade had known her name. Kieran had been so careful not to say it. Yet, somehow Aspen knew. Maybe all along.

And she didn’t want Jade to find out. Yet.

Which meant Aspen wasn’t going to kill Ruby. She was going to blackmail her.

Ruby’s stared straight ahead, her chest tightening so hard she couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t force the air in, couldn’t get her lungs to rise, to expand. But she fought for control, to not let Jade see.

Aspen tucked back a strand of Ruby’s hair, sliding a slender, cool hand along Ruby’s neck. “There’s only one way to get out of this alive,” Aspen said, her voice soft and cold and heartless. “You work for me now.”

Ruby closed her eyes and nodded. Felt the air shift as Aspen pulled away. Ruby cracked her eyes open, kept her head bowed, watched as Aspen walked to the back of the sitting room.

“Get her out,” she commanded Jade, no expression to her voice. Jade tugged the hood back over Ruby’s head, leading her to the door by the wrist. Ruby chanced a glance back at the princess, standing just in front of the table.

Her molten gold eyes were fixed on Ruby, her glass of Fae wine at her lips. She didn’t break her stare as she drank the entire thing like it was water. Didn’t break it as she placed the empty glass on the table, or even when she made her way to the stairs leading to her private chamber.

Aspen paused at the bottom, her slender hand poised on the rail, her equally delicate foot poised on the first stair. She raked her eyes down Ruby once more, showing absolutely no emotion before she snapped her head straight ahead and climbed the stairs without another word.

Ruby felt like she’d been slapped in the face.

She let Jade lead her out of the suite, all those questions from before bubbling up her throat and over her tongue. But she couldn’t set them free. If this court was anything like Kieran’s—and Ruby had no reason to believe otherwise—it was full of eyes and ears.

The walk back to Ruby’s rooms was somewhat slower, if no less tense, and by the time they reached her door, she was practically thrumming.

With fury. With frustration. With sheer helplessness at her entire situation.

She needed to take it out on something. Or someone. And Jade was standing right there.

“I should go,” Jade began, trying to back away. But that wasn’t going to happen. Not if Ruby had any say in it. She clamped her hand around Jade’s arm, bringing her close, her face hovering at Jade’s ear.

“Not yet.” Ruby reached back, pulling open the door, tugging Jade in with her. “I have questions. You’re going to answer them.”

Jade’s silver-green eyes flared, her pupils growing large. With fear?

Ruby felt a stab of guilt. A tiny one. She released Jade, stepping back, giving Jade the chance to leave. Ruby didn’t need to add entrapment to her list of sins tonight.

Jade didn’t leave. She shut the door behind her, coming closer, reaching for the clasp at Ruby’s throat. Undid it, letting the thick material of her cloak pool on the ground. “Ask me anything,” she murmured. Then slid around Ruby, heading for the sitting room.

Ruby followed.

Jade was swift and efficient, a glass of wine already in her hand. Which she handed to Ruby, then knelt before the small fireplace. In moments, a warm, welcome fire was going, the shadow of the flames dancing along the walls.

Ruby stood before it, taking a large sip of wine, then passing the glass back to Jade. She could have poured another. Knew Jade knew why she didn’t.

She turned the glass, placing her lips where Ruby’s had been.

“Who do you really work for?” Ruby asked, once Jade had tipped the glass back.

Jade didn’t flinch. “Myself,” she replied, once she’d swallowed. “Neither. I go where the money is.”

“No loyalty at all?”

“Loyalty is lethal.” Jade took another sip, hitching her brow over the glass. “I’m…what is that mortal realm? The neutral one?”

“Switzerland.” Ruby huffed out a humorless laugh, brushing her fingers along Jade’s as she took possession of the glass. And drained it. “What did they promise you? In exchange for your…help.” She kept Jade’s gaze as she refilled the glass, more than she normally would’ve.

“Gold. In Aspen’s case, a great deal of it.” Jade licked her lips. Slowly. Ruby clenched her hand into a fist to keep from tasting them. “Kieran also promised me an estate in exchange for my services, including keeping tabs on you. Keeping you…entertained.”

Ruby’s stomach twisted. She’d known that, expected that. It was different to hear it, though. That Jade had been pretending the whole time.

She retreated a step, placing the still-full glass on the nearest surface, intending to walk away. She should’ve known Jade’s interest was just part of her end of the bargain.

“I told him I wouldn’t take his money for that part anymore. That while I was still happy to keep an eye on you—with adequate compensation—I was no longer willing to be his whore.”

Ruby turned back, to see the mirth in Jade’s eyes.

“Just tonight, in fact.” Jade moved enough to snatch up the glass, running her tongue along the place Ruby had just drunk from. “I wasn’t lying—before. I do like you.”

Ruby took one small step forward. “But you can. Lie. You’re only half-Fae. You’re capable of it.”

“Which is why I’m such an asset.” It was Jade’s turn to drain the glass. “For what it’s worth, though, I never lied to you.”

Ruby paused at that. Then ran through all their encounters. It was true that Jade wasn’t the most talkative of servants, apparently more than content to show her intent rather than voice it.

There was a reason for that. Ruby re-played that night in the mermaid realm. How Jade had looked, draped across that bed. And the next morning, on her knees. She supposed some part of her had assumed Jade was playing her at Kieran’s bidding. But what if she wasn’t? Speaking of—

“He didn’t. We didn’t.” Jade’s clipped tone told the entire story. “He just wanted to piss you off. I do wish…”

Ruby’d had just enough Fae wine to make her brash. Bold. Foolish enough to snatch the glass from Jade’s fingers, snaking her hand around her waist, bringing her mouth to Jade’s neck. “What? What do you wish?”

Jade tipped her head to the side, exposing that long, pale throat. And Ruby lowered her face to it, just barely grazing with her teeth, feeling Jade’s hammering pulse against her lips. Then stopped. “Are you truly going to make me beg?” Jade asked.

“Yes,” Ruby whispered. Then paused, breathing against Jade’s neck. Waiting.

“Please.”

Ruby slid her tongue along the column of Jade’s throat. Jade sagged against her, sank into Ruby’s body. And Ruby responded, clamping her teeth on that tender spot where Jade’s neck met her shoulder. Even as she brought her thumb up, dragging it across Jade’s nipple.

Jade moaned, her body growing even softer, more pliant, and Ruby hauled her out of the sitting room, pushing her down on that generous bed. She pulled Jade’s boots off, then her socks, her teeth grazing along the delicate arch of her foot, thrilling at how Jade’s toes curled at it. She worked her way up, nipping at her calf, Jade making the most delightful noises.

Ruby leaned against the bed, her gaze intent as she pulled at the thin leather ties holding Jade’s pants up, just barely resisting the urge to undo it with her teeth. The pants were loose and slid off with barely a whisper, and those legs, by Brigid, those legs…

Ruby ruthlessly pried them apart, her lips and teeth and tongue sliding and biting at the tender inner flesh, not letting Jade do a thing other than moan and writhe.

Which she did. Helplessly.

Ruby paused, one hand splayed over Jade’s lower belly, the rest of Jade opened to her. Open and wanting.

“What else did Aspen promise you?”

“Wh—what?” Jade’s voice was breathy and hollow. She was clearly in no state to think clearly. Which meant it would be so much harder for her to lie.

“Besides gold. What did the princess of the Light Court promise you, in exchange for your assistance?” Ruby leaned forward and flicked her tongue along Jade’s clit. Jade cried out, arching her back. Then Ruby did it again.

“It’s…complicated.” Jade could barely get the words out, her entire body tensed with want. With need. Ruby paused. “I…” Jade’s head fell back on the bed. “She promised to keep my secret.” Ruby ran her teeth along the inside of Jade’s thigh again, and Jade’s groan was more frustrated this time. “I can’t tell you what it is. Not yet, anyway.”

Ruby’s head was whirling as she kissed her way back up to Jade’s pussy, trying to come up with what her secret could possibly be.

Jade wasn’t nobility, Ruby was certain of that.

Perhaps she was one of Oberon’s bastards? Ruby pulled away at the thought. Because it would mean Ruby currently had her tongue in one of Kieran’s half-sisters. Not directly related to Ruby but—

No. That wasn’t it. Even Kieran wasn’t _that_ depraved.

But Aspen must be plotting the same thing as Kieran. To get rid of him after their courts were united. Perhaps she’d promised to give stewardship of the Dark Court to Jade, bloodline be damned.

But that still didn’t explain Jade’s secret.

And Princess Aspen knew who Ruby was. She would know that Ruby’s claim to the Dark Court throne, tenuous as it was, was still much more legitimate than Jade’s could ever be. Although, since Ruby still drew breath, Aspen must be counting on Ruby never stepping up. Never claiming her apparent birthright.

She wasn’t wrong. Ruby had never wanted the throne. Still didn’t want it.

“Is something wrong?” Jade asked, pushing back up onto her elbows. Ruby had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she’d stopped doing anything. She shook her head, then slid up alongside Jade until she was able to kiss her mouth.

Which she did. Deeply. Thoroughly. Until even she couldn’t think anymore. She forged a slow trail back down Jade’s body with her mouth and tongue and fingers. She focused on the taste of Jade on her tongue, at the feel of her as she slid two fingers inside, then three, at the delicious sounds Jade made. Jade opened herself to Ruby, with an abandon Ruby hadn’t experienced in a long time.

Not since Lily.

Ruby pulled every single trick out of her arsenal, marveling at each sigh, each gasp, each barely-contained whimper. She brought Jade to the edge, too many times to count, not letting her go over. And when Jade finally climaxed, her hips arched off the bed, her loud, low moan echoing off the stone walls, Ruby smiled.

This. This was enough. Had always been enough.

Ruby pushed up and drew herself onto the bed beside Jade, whose eyes were still closed. Who lay there as if dead. But with the most satisfied smile on her face.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the smile grew.

“By Brigid,” she breathed, leaning over to plant a soft kiss to Ruby’s lips. “That was…”

“Better than Kieran?” Ruby teased.

“I told you, nothing—”

“But you have, before.”

Jade didn’t bother to deny it and that confirmed Ruby’s suspicion. Although it was common in Faerie, especially among nobility, Ruby knew Kieran wouldn’t stoop to fucking his own kin, half or full. Jade wasn’t related, not enough to count. Despite how he addressed her. She kissed Ruby again. “I want…”

Ruby’s brows shot up. Surely, they’d need to sleep sometime.

“I want…to do that to you.”

Who was Ruby to refuse?

#

Ruby was alone when she awoke. And wasn’t terribly surprised. Jade would’ve had to report to Kieran. Had probably told him what they’d done last night. And early this morning—

Jade gave as good as she got. More skilled than a lot of the women Ruby had been with. Even if there was no real love between them, there was…something. An acknowledgement of how similar they were, perhaps. How similar their positions were. How precarious.

Because both of them were now spies to both sides. Double agents. Their lives held in the hands of two powerful, mercurial heads of two powerful, capricious courts.

Maybe that was the attraction, the allure, that either of them could die at any time. On any whim. Or turn on the other.

Even Ruby couldn’t deny it was fucking hot.

“Ugh,” Ruby groaned, turning on her side, pushing herself out of bed. She had no idea what time it was. She felt rested enough, which probably meant it was later than she thought, but didn’t think Kieran would let her sleep the day away.

Unless Jade had talked him into it.

Ruby staggered toward the bathroom, intending to clean herself up. Then head to Kieran’s rooms—only were those his rooms anymore? By rights, he should have the royal chambers, but if Oberon still lived perhaps he’d kept them. It seemed so weird to think that Kieran could be occupying them now, could be living in that giant suite, so separate from the rest of the keep.

Ruby shrugged and rolled her eyes, running the taps for the bath. She stared at the rushing water, wishing for a shower. But when she thought of how it used to be, before the keep had any plumbing at all—

The sound of the door opening was only a bit louder than the water filling the tub. She turned it off, pausing before she approached the bathroom door. Listening for who would be there.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Or rather, good afternoon.”

Kieran.

Ruby rolled her eyes to nobody, then walked out, a cloud of steam preceding her. “Did you bring food?” she asked by way of greeting, not caring that she was stark naked.

Especially since she was back to being Jade’s lookalike.

He barely batted an eyelash as he gestured toward the sitting room. “Do I look like a fool to you?” He smirked as she stalked past him. “My understanding was that you would need the sustenance.”

Ruby ignored the veiled remark, cramming several slices of apple into her mouth. Followed by a generous hunk of cheese. She really needed to remember to eat more often. There was a pot of something, a thin curl of steam rising from it. Probably tea, but— “I think you might be my new best friend,” Ruby said, pouring the coffee into a cup. It was strong and dark and—Ruby actually moaned as took a large gulp.

“Who knew it would be so easy?”

Ruby glanced behind her, at Kieran’s lazy smile. But it still looked…genuine. His dark eyes reflected the trickle of light from the curtained window to Ruby’s right, the only source of light in the room.

“I’m a simple woman,” she replied. Carefully. Not wanting to break this fragile truce between them.

His smirk turned into a grin. A challenging one. “There is nothing simple about you, Ruby Blackthorn.”

Ruby froze at that name. Again. Two times in as many days. When she hadn’t heard it in years. Ruby set down her cup, crossing the room to Kieran, not stopping until she was practically breathing in his face. She made herself meet his midnight black eyes, made him see the malice glittering in hers.

“Ruby Blackthorn is dead,” she said, the last word barely a breath. “She died the moment I was betrayed, and you know it.” She pushed herself onto her toes, bringing her searing gaze level with Kieran’s. “You forced me to come back. To participate in your sick political games. And I’ll do it, to keep Lily safe. Alive. But if you so much as—"

“I’m sorry.” Kieran dropped his eyes and stepped back. Ruby had no idea if he meant it or if this was just another strategy. Kieran couldn’t lie any more than she could. But he could be sorry about a great many things. “I…I won’t use that name again. If you don’t want me to…”

“I don’t.” She looked away, too. She almost wished she could tell him the real truth, the full truth. But she knew she couldn’t. “The walls have ears,” she said instead. “Best if you call me Jade. Or cousin, if you don’t want to mix us up.”

To his benefit, Kieran did look remorseful. But only for a moment before he seemed to collect himself, that light leaving those dark eyes. “You have thirty minutes to bathe and dress yourself.” He raised his head, staring at a patch of wall over Ruby’s shoulder. “We have an audience with my fiancée. She wants a report of what transpired in the Summer lands.”

Ruby nearly opened her mouth to tell him that Aspen already knew. Then stopped herself, just in time. He didn’t know that. Couldn’t know that. It would blow both her and Jade’s covers.

Instead, she flung her hand carelessly at one of the plush seats, draining the rest of her coffee. “Wait here,” she said.

Then hauled ass to the bathroom.


	9. I’m a Good Deal Away from Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen took one tiny sip of her tea, her pinky finger extended so far it nearly curled back on itself. “You have returned much more quickly than expected, my betrothed. Tell me, were you able to ascertain what—or who—was responsible for those mermaid deaths?” As if she had absolutely no idea. As if Ruby hadn’t told her early this morning.  
> Ruby buried her face in her cup, carefully watching the other two. She’d been worried about being here, about messing up and getting herself into even more trouble. But maybe she’d been looking at it wrong.  
> These two were masters at deception. And concealment. And subterfuge. Maybe Ruby could learn something.  
> If she managed to keep her mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieran attempts to placate Aspen and it goes as well as you'd expect.

Ruby finally got to wear one of the luxurious velvet tunics from her closet, selecting one in bright teal. The color of Tobias’s eyes—she snickered at the thought as she pulled it over her head. She paired it with soft, loose-fitting black pants, foregoing boots in favor of a pair of dark emerald satin slippers. They felt heavenly, fit perfectly, and made her feet look delicate. Dainty, even.

Not that Ruby usually went for dainty, but—

She liked it. Today.

Kieran’s brows shot up when he stood from one of the plush sitting room chairs. “You clean up well.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

“And the epitome of grace, as always.” He rolled his eyes, sliding past her to the door. Then turned, his fingers on the handle. “I’ll do the talking, unless you’re directly spoken to.”

Ruby nodded. She was happy to agree, uneasy at the idea of being in the same room as him and Aspen, now that she worked for them both. It would be too easy to say the wrong thing.

Kieran glowered at her. “This is a chance to do some damage control. To assuage the princess’s fear, to maybe convince her that her spies have been…wrong about me. About why I got you involved. It might even lower her defenses somewhat.”

Ruby bit back a snort of derision. She’d bet the pretty onyx gem, heavy against the base of her throat, that Aspen was born that stiff, that guarded. She’d probably never cracked a genuine smile in her life.

Holly had all but confirmed it that first night.

Pity spiked through Ruby at the thought. At least she’d been happy when she was young. Allowed to play, to run around this keep like it was her own personal playground, with Kieran, with the few other Dark Fae children. She’d had full run of the place, except for Oberon’s rooms.

Those you only entered when invited. Under pain of death. She doubted even Kieran had stepped foot in there unless summoned—even if they should’ve been his now.

“When _do_ you get the presidential suite?” she asked, putting voice to thought as she slid past Kieran through the open door.

“What makes you believe I don’t have it now?” Kieran was a fast walker, overtaking Ruby in only a few steps, leading them toward that maze of corridors Ruby had walked only a few hours ago.

“The fact that you answered my question with a question.”

Kieran barked out a short laugh, keeping his gaze straight ahead. But Ruby could see his shoulders and back tense, those muscles bunching beneath his own fine silk jacket. It looked like it was poured over him, the fit so close, so precise. He didn’t say anything else for a long time, not until he paused at the archway leading to the invisible barrier between the courts.

“I am King,” he said, his voice soft. “But sooner than Father had planned. I was to be coronated with the princess, a double ceremony. Followed by our wedding the next day. But things…changed. Father has become ill. Bedridden. If we’d waited, if he died without…”

Kieran didn’t need to continue. Ruby got it. Kieran _was_ the legitimate heir but if Oberon had died without crowning him it could have been contested. Likely would have been contested.

Violently.

It was, after all, how Oberon had taken the throne.

Clearly there was much more going on than just Kieran’s play for both courts. Of course there was. This was Faerie. The entire realm would probably implode if there weren’t at least half a dozen political plots going on at the same time. And even Ruby had to admit it might’ve been fun to watch them unfold, at least if she wasn’t in the thick of them.

Which she was. To her eyeballs.

“Any idea about anyone who would’ve? Disputed your claim, I mean.” Ruby asked, to distract herself from her own precarious position in all of this.

“Only the entire Light Court and at least half of my own,” he said dryly, his customary smirk sliding back onto his face. “As for specifics—” He let her go ahead of him. “That might be above your paygrade.”

Ruby let her eyes widen, her jaw drop. A mockery of shock. “Someone found an Internet connection,” she crooned, sailing past him and through the barrier, hardly even noticing it this time.

“I confess that I’ve been in the mortal realm. A few times. And I’ve been persuaded to indulge in some television. That newer invention, Netflix—”

Ruby snorted. Although it must’ve been new to him.

“It is remarkable, is it not?”

“Sure is,” she said as he strode past her again. By Brigid, did he have to walk so fast _all_ the time? “Tell me, what series are you binge-watching these days?”

“I don’t understand any of those words,” Kieran snapped. “But the last time, I did see this one show. Perhaps you’ve heard of it. It’s quite good.”

Ruby kept walking, her expression expectant. Even though he didn’t turn to see it.

“ _Scandal_.”

Ruby howled, her shriek of laughter echoing off the shining crystal walls of the Light keep. “You watched a show that’s all about political intrigue? Don’t you get enough of that crap here? All the time?”

“Well, yes,” he conceded. “But it’s different when it’s not happening to you.”

Ruby stopped dead.

Kieran expressed the same thought she’d had, only minutes ago. And if they started having things in common, and were able to speak to each other without barbs and stingers, not constantly on their guard…

Ruby might start to like him.

She knew, firsthand, how dangerous it was to like Kieran. It had cost her, all those years ago.

So she pushed down any goodwill, any thought for anything other than keeping her own head attached to her body as they reached the spiral staircase leading to Aspen’s room. Kieran must’ve sensed that shift because he pulled his own body straight. He led her to the door, then knocked once.

And waited.

The same lady-in-waiting ushered them in, only this time she waved them to the table at the back of the sitting room, pulling back chairs. The round wooden table—just large enough to seat four comfortably—was unoccupied, but tea things had been set. For three. The servant seated Kieran on the right side, and Ruby at the end, hastening to pour for each of them, piling fruit and sweets onto their plates.

Ruby didn’t touch any of it. But she did gaze out the glazed, many-paned window in front of her. It commanded no view, but late afternoon sunlight streamed through it, casting irregular shapes onto the glass. If Ruby let her eyes unfocus, one of the shapes looked vaguely like a bear. Another like a stag, with blurry, shimmering horns. And that one—

“I do apologize if I kept you waiting.”

Ruby dragged her gaze up at the familiar clipped voice. Aspen didn’t sound like she was sorry about a damn thing, her usual haughty, imperious expression on her fair face. But she looked a vision, the dress she strapped herself into made of shimmering, shining white material that caught the light from the window, making it look like it glowed. Ruby had to blink her eyes from the glare.

Even as she bolted from her seat, and Kieran beside her, Ruby trying to sketch some semblance of a bow. But the table was in the way. Aspen just waved her off as she stood, stiff as a steel blade, waiting for the servant to pull back her chair, not sitting in it so much as lowering her body upon it. Her icy gaze was on Kieran while her tea was poured, her plate filled. But only with fruit.

She took one tiny sip of her tea, her pinky finger extended so far it nearly curled back on itself. “You have returned much more quickly than expected, my betrothed. Tell me, were you able to ascertain what—or who—was responsible for those mermaid deaths?” As if she had absolutely no idea. As if Ruby hadn’t told her early this morning.

Ruby buried her face in her cup, carefully watching the other two. She’d been worried about being here, about messing up and getting herself into even more trouble. But maybe she’d been looking at it wrong.

These two were masters at deception. And concealment. And subterfuge. Maybe Ruby could learn something.

 _If_ she managed to keep her mouth shut.

“It was werewolves, I’m afraid,” Kieran said, an expression of mild regret on his face. No hint that they might have been working for him. That he might have put them there. “They’d been covering their kills by removing the mermaids’ organs and hair.”

Now Ruby had to make her face blank. She hadn’t told Kieran that part—and didn’t think Tobias would’ve told him, either. More evidence that he was behind it.

“Is this true?” the princess asked, casting her eyes to Ruby. She nodded, not sure how much to add.

“I—Tobias and I went hunting for them. With His Highness’s blessing of course. We’d intended on questioning them, on finding out who had brought them into Faerie—”

Ruby gave Kieran a sidelong look but his face wore the same expression of slight distress. He was too good. If he’d done this, there would no way to find out now. He’d never give himself away.

Unless she made him. So much for just watching, then.

“We found their nest, but it was empty,” she said. “A dead end. But when we turned to head back, they ambushed us—they’d hidden in the trees, you see. And we’d managed to fight most of them off, only…” she paused, waiting for Kieran to step in.

“I decided to follow them,” he said, smoothly taking her cue. “I had…a bad feeling. It appears I arrived just in time because one of them had bitten my cousin, and—”

“He saved me,” she breathed, covering her mouth with her hands. She blinked a few times, fast, like she was holding back tears. “The bite was poisoned. But he knew exactly what to do. He slaughtered that wolf, then the alpha, giving me some of their blood to cure the poison…” she trailed off, as if too overcome with fear and gratitude to continue.

But Aspen saw through it, realized what Ruby implied. “How fortunate for you,” was all she said, but there was the barest edge to her tone. Ruby wondered if Kieran caught it.

His clenched fist under the table said he did.

Ruby glanced back up to see Aspen gazing at her, one pale, delicate brow raised. And Ruby couldn’t help herself; she met that raised brow, upping the ante with a wink.

Aspen turned to Kieran. “I am so pleased that you and your cousin were able to take care of that…problem so swiftly. Clearly the choice I made to appoint her as envoy was a wise one. As was my choice to have you accompany her.” She set her teacup down, keeping her golden-eyed gaze on Kieran. Pointedly ignoring Ruby. “It is most fortunate that you have returned so soon, because the Lord of Autumn has brought another matter to my attention. I think you might be perfect for bringing it to a swift resolution.”

Ruby fought the urge to snort in derision. She didn’t believe the princess for a second. Aspen just wanted to get them out of her hair, away from the Light Court again as soon as possible.

Only—what was the hurry now? She held Ruby’s balls in her hands, as surely as Kieran did. More, even. Aspen was safe.

So maybe she just didn’t want Ruby in her sight. She wanted her busy, out of the way. Ruby absently brought her cup to her lips—except it was empty. She reached for the teapot, only to see Aspen’s slender fingers curl around the handle.

The pour was perfect, as expected. Precise, not a drop daring to land astray. Aspen watched Ruby add sugar, then cream—so much more luxurious than that in the mortal realm. Ruby let one side of her mouth curl into a smile while she stirred, but didn’t lift her head, just shot a glance up through her lashes. And took her time bringing the cup to her lips, letting her eyes drag up to Aspen’s as she did.

Kieran pinched her leg under the table, and Ruby nearly dropped her cup. It was all she could do not to flinch.

“Whatever can we do to assist?” Kieran asked, his voice as smooth as the satin of Ruby’s shoes. “This will soon be my realm as well as yours, and I would wish nothing more than to help maintain its peace.”

“I’m so very glad you feel that way.” Aspen filled her own cup, turning her complete attention over to Kieran, apparently pretending Ruby didn’t exist again. Ruby wondered how she was able to do that, to freeze someone out so thoroughly with only a turn of her head.

She wanted to learn.

“The gnomes and the dwarves have been at odds over a bit of land for quite some time. The gnomes claim that it is part of their domain, and from my understanding, they are correct. However, the dwarves are insistent that the area is rich in resources, just waiting to be mined. And, as I’m sure you’re aware, they are the only ones with the equipment and knowledge to mine it without destroying the surrounding lands. The Lord of Autumn has been in talks with both sides, but it has reached a standstill.” Aspen took a long, careful sip of her tea, that damned pinky still outstretched. Ruby wanted to take it into her mouth. “I would have you hear from both sides and make a judgment. I will, of course, support whatever decision you make.”

Kieran didn’t say anything for a long time, long enough that Ruby turned to see if he was actually paying attention. He clearly was, and deep in thought. “What do the dwarves say is there?” he finally asked.

“Salt.”

Ruby nearly choked. And even Kieran wasn’t able to keep his face neutral.

Not ordinary, mortal salt. That didn’t exist in Faerie. At all. It was still valuable, and the Fae traded all kinds of gems and jewels with mortals for it. In fact, when Ruby lived here, there had been quite the black market. Silly, really, when she knew just how abundant it was in the mortal realm.

She should’ve become a broker. She’d be rich.

But the salt that Aspen was talking about, the kind which could be mined in Faerie—it was invaluable. Priceless. Hoarded by kings—and queens, now, Ruby supposed. If the rumors were to be trusted, Fae salt was powerful enough to bring back someone from the brink of death. Mortal or Faerie.

Ruby dropped her head as she realized just how valuable it could be to Kieran. To Oberon.

The mines in Autumn had been stripped of the stuff long before Ruby had escaped, hardly any of it remaining. It was so rare by then that it was little more than legend, especially in the Dark Court, cut-off as it was with the others. So to have a parcel of land full of it, just waiting to be extracted—

Ruby already knew what Kieran’s verdict would be. What Aspen expected it to be. What Caleb had probably already decreed. But from the stories Ruby had been told, the gnomes were obstinate. Difficult to please. Loved subjugation.

Would lose their everloving shit at being denied their due.

Ruby knew, without having to ask, that they had threatened to destroy the area and the salt beneath rather than turn it over to the dwarves.

And that was the diplomatic snag Aspen was asking Kieran to untangle. A near impossible task, and if he failed, if the gnomes did blow up their own land to spite their face—

A political disaster. Ammunition for Aspen to break their betrothal, their alliance. Or even to cut the Dark Court off again.

Or worse. She could accuse Kieran of sabotage, of being a traitor. And then have him executed, claiming the Dark Court for herself. With that salt destroyed, Oberon would die. Wouldn’t live long enough to challenge Aspen, to name another heir.

Not that he had one to name. Not a real one, anyway.

Ruby knew that if that happened, she would still have a chance to escape with her ability to turn herself into anyone. Become anyone. She could return to the mortal realm, move Lily somewhere else and they could start over.

But always looking over their shoulder. And, Ruby realized, sitting here at this damned table, having been scrutinized like a new and mostly unwelcome specimen of insect, she was tired of it.

She wanted freedom, to be able to live somewhere, anywhere, without fear of being hunted like those werewolves. Wanted that for Lily maybe even more than for herself.

Which one of these two offered her the best chance of _that_?

Ruby finally dragged herself out of her own head to notice that nobody had spoken for a long time. That both Kieran and the princess were just staring at each other in a silent battle of wills. Neither one moved, or blinked, or even appeared to breathe.

It was eerie.

Then, with preternatural slowness, Aspen turned that penetrating stare on Ruby. And Ruby realized what the princess wanted her to do. To ensure Kieran failed.

Ruby kept her expression blank, impassive, even as her mind was spinning. She’d need to figure out which of these two held her best hope of having that freedom. Hell, she needed to figure out which one of them was most likely to let her keep her head on her shoulders.

Both. Neither, maybe. Ruby was going to have to play this very, very carefully. She was going to have to work her ass off to make sure Kieran secured that land. _And_ somehow make it look like she’d tried to sabotage him.

Ruby was fucked. And not in a pleasant way.

Still, she gave Aspen a long look, flicking the tip of her tongue to her upper lip. And got the briefest shot of satisfaction as Aspen’s pupils flared before she clamped down her expression so hard it looked like it hurt.

Kieran stomped on her foot.

Then stood, not looking at Ruby as he held out a hand to her. “We shall prepare immediately,” he said to Aspen, showing no sign that he understood how very, very screwed he was.

But of course he did. His fingers closed around Ruby’s like a vise; she felt her bones grind together. Painfully. He bowed, and Ruby curtseyed, giving Aspen one last smoldering look from her bowed head before Kieran towed her to the door, barely waiting for the servant to open it for them.

He made it down three stairs before he folded over into himself, his breathing ragged, short. Shallow.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked, before she could stop herself.

“No,” he rasped, clutching his chest. “I’m a good deal away from okay.” He took one stuttering breath. Then another. Then straightened and turned to Ruby. “We leave at dawn tomorrow. Be ready.” He didn’t wait for her to respond before he rushed down the stairs, faster than Ruby could follow. Not that she did.

She stood there and waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore. Until she knew he’d slipped back to his rooms.

But she only got down another step herself before she felt another hand close around her forearm. She turned to find it belonged to Aspen’s servant. Who looked like she’d happily murder Ruby in her sleep. “You are to attend my lady tonight.” The scowl told Ruby she was meant to do it as this servant. She let her brow lift in mild intrigue.

Even as her heart began to race.

“Tell my lady, I would be honored…”

“Eleanor.”

Seriously? The most old-lady name Ruby could think of, and that was saying something considering her own.

“Okay, Eleanor, are you going to tell me what that entails? Or do I get to guess?” Ruby had a vision of undressing Aspen, letting that shimmering dress fall to the floor, loosening her stays with her teeth—

“There is to be a revel. In the great hall. You are to see to any and all comforts Her Highness may require throughout the evening. There will be no need to speak with her. Or touch her,” Eleanor added, clearly reading Ruby’s earlier thought.

Ruby schooled her face into blandness even though the idea sounded about as appealing as attending Kieran in the bath. “Sounds terrific,” she said, keeping her voice inflectionless. “When do I start?”

“You have one hour to put on something more…appropriate,” Eleanor sneered, her grey eyes dropping down Ruby’s body.

“What’s wrong with this?” Was it that she wasn’t wearing a gown dripping with jewels? Did she look too much like a man, despite the cut of her tunic? Or was it the shoes, maybe?

“You’re wearing far too much clothing.” Eleanor didn’t elaborate, didn’t tell her what she _was_ supposed to wear. Ruby realized she wasn’t going to, her one revenge at not being able to attend Aspen herself.

“Fine, be that way,” Ruby muttered, wresting her arm free, brushing her fingertips along Eleanor’s wrist. Eleanor shuddered, probably from revulsion, the hairs on her arms rising. Good. Ruby didn’t say anything more, didn’t care to hear anything more. She turned and walked down the stairs, her double likely staring down after her.


	10. Attend Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby saw Aspen lift a finger from the corner of her eye, dragging her attention away. She tipped her head. “Yes, darling?”  
> “Wine.”  
> Ruby blinked in surprise. She didn’t expect that. Still, she leapt from her perch, fetching a glass from a passing servant. No, two. She handed one to Aspen, who took the tiniest of sips from it before setting it back down. Her eyes slid to the plate in front of Ruby.  
> Ruby plucked a juicy grape from it, holding it to Aspen’s lips. And Aspen let her bottom lip graze Ruby’s finger as she took it into her mouth, a perfunctory show for the rest of the court. Ruby felt that contact in her core.  
> Goddamned brutally hot ice queen. Ruby had never hated someone and wanted to fuck them more in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby attends her first revel in years—as Aspen's maid. It goes as well as you'd expect.

Ruby had no idea how undressed she was meant to be, especially as a servant, not a courtier. She scoured her wardrobe, tempted to find Kieran and to ask him. Or Jade. But she couldn’t—not in this body. And if either came here, intending to take her to the revel with Kieran instead—

This double agent stuff was going to take years off her life.

She finally settled on what could only loosely be defined as a dress. It was more a long, shimmering, sheer length of fabric, with two narrow bands just barely covering her breasts to fasten around the back of her neck. They connected to a short swath clinging to her waist and hips, with two narrow panels at the front and back. A slim silver chain belt completed the outfit, slung low to her hips and Ruby’s fingers itched to attach her silver Fae knives to it. But she couldn’t.

In fact, there was nowhere to conceal any weapon in this thing. Her back was completely bare, as were most of her legs. She had nothing on J-Lo.

Eleanor’s body even resembled the celebrity’s body more, shorter and far curvier than Ruby had ever been, mortal or Fae. Her new breasts strained against the steel-gray fabric, making it nearly see-through. As did her now ample backside. It was a good thing the dress was made for someone taller or Ruby’s ass would be hanging out of it. As it was, she was tempted to put on more substantial underwear.

Only it would show through the fabric.

Ruby snorted at the idea that her biggest problem tonight might be VPL. If only she’d be that lucky. Her biggest problem tonight would be not making a complete fool—

Someone knocked at her door. Ruby froze, before she remembered, again, that Kieran was allergic to knocking. But she still couldn’t answer it in Eleanor’s body. She waited, barely breathing, not wanting to give any hint that she was there.

Whoever it was didn’t knock again.

Ruby whirled her head around before she found the thick cloak she’d discarded earlier. And as she fastened the clasp, she realized how she’d be able to smuggle her weapons to the revel. She dashed back to her bed, cinching her weapons belt over her dress, sheathing her Fae knives to each side. Then, folding one side of her cloak over the other, she stepped to the door. Pressed her ear to it, listening for any sign of life on the other side.

Silence.

Ruby inched the door open, darting her eyes around for any sign of movement.

Nothing.

She peered over and down the short corridor leading to the main one, to the one she would follow until she veered off it toward the lower, forgotten parts of the keep.

Deserted.

Ruby stepped through the door, pulling it closed behind her. Tugged the hood of her cloak over her head as far as it would go, concealing her face. Kept to the darker side of the stone wall, in the shadow, a shadow herself.

Once she reached the main hallway, she hugged her back against the wall, the side of her head pressed to the stone as she crept forward to look around the corner.

And nearly peed her pants at the tap on her shoulder. Instinct took over, a blade in her hand and at the assailant’s throat before she was even able to gasp.

“Tobias. You took your life into your hands just now.” Ruby lowered her weapon, but not before she noticed the nick, the thin trail of blood running down beneath his own sandy-beige cloak.

“Jade?” His turquoise eyes narrowed as they scanned her body. Eleanor’s body.

She nodded. Reluctantly.

He took in her own covered-up state, his lips twitching into a slow smile. “Attending the revel, are you?”

Ruby nodded again, her own mouth curving into a smile despite herself. Maybe it would be good to have an ally there, just in case—

“What are you wearing, then?” Tobias asked, his eyes now twinkling. Oh no, they were _not_ playing show and tell right now.

“You’ll see,” she teased. Even though he would see what she was wearing soon enough. Then, “Why are you here?”

“Garrett told me that you and your cousin are heading to his lands tomorrow. To assist with their…situation.” He meant the land dispute. He had to. Good to know the rumor mill was still going strong.

Ruby cocked her head, not bothering to confirm it, just waiting for Tobias to get to the point.

“I didn’t know if I would see you before we left, so I wanted to let you know that I would be there. And that I will help you in any way you need.”

A cryptic offer. But a generous one. Ruby didn’t want to chance asking him exactly what he meant, didn’t want to risk spending another moment here with him, not when someone with prying eyes or ears could find them any moment. Speaking of—

“How did you make your way to the Dark court undetected?” Ruby demanded, even as she tugged him around the corner and along the main corridor. A number of Dark Fae bustled around them, past them, but paid them no mind. They weren’t the only ones with their hoods up. Even the guards seemed not to notice them, their watchful eyes sliding past.

Tobias gave her a small smile as she glared at him. “How do you think I keep Garrett’s and my relationship so secret?”

“Then how did I—”

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “Maybe your…gift allows you to see others?” He shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter how, does it? Only that you can.” He looped his arm around hers, letting her continue to escort him toward the barrier between their courts. And once they reached the other side, “I’ll see you there.” He grinned, his eyes darting to where her hand kept her cloak sealed. “Probably more than I ever wanted to.”

Ruby couldn’t help it; she let out a peal of laughter. Then waved her hand at him as he headed toward the main part of the keep, toward the ballroom, and she went the other way.

Into the lair of the ice princess.

#

By Brigid, the sheer amount of flesh on display at this revel was mind-altering. Ruby’s dress was positively prudish in comparison because it covered all the naughty bits. The same thing could most certainly not be said about the others.

Tobias was there, his very fine upper body bare to the waist, his dark tan skin gleaming in the light cast by the twinkling lights draped everywhere. He wore what could only be described as a loincloth, with a panel of fabric that rippled like water at the front and back. The same shade as his eyes. And though he was most certainly not her type, she could appreciate the powerful muscles in his thighs and the shape of his calves as he moved.

Garrett was one lucky faerie.

Too bad Tobias had Ivy draped along his shapely arm instead, neither of them looking happy about it. She was dressed in a slip of ivory satin, the perfect shade to accent her green skin, to highlight the long, straight spill of her hair that met it. And the shape of her legs beneath, so very much like Lily’s—

Ruby’s heart flew into her throat.

Ivy’s expression cured her, the haughty cut of it rivalling Aspen’s. For Aspen’s displeasure at being here, her disgust at the show of decadence and depravity—

Ruby wondered why she’d hadn’t faked sick or something.

She wasn’t even dressed like the others, perched on her tower of silk cushions, her back straight and stiff, her posture unyielding. She wore the same gown as earlier, the fabric oozing around the cushions and onto the ballroom floor. While every single other courtier had all their goodies on display, Aspen was so covered up Ruby couldn’t even tell she _had_ legs beneath her dress.

And she’d barely moved the entire night, had hardly spoken to anyone. Ruby, trying to play her part as Eleanor, had retrieved an assortment of food for the princess, piling a plate full of delicacies and fruit. Aspen scarcely deigned to notice, shaking her head at all of it.

So Ruby arranged herself at Aspen’s side, ready to do anything at a moment’s notice. And watched.

She saw when Garrett arrived with his older brother and watched him transfer himself to a plush white velvet couch. She also saw Tobias watching as she did, his eyes longing, hungry.

Garrett’s russet-colored upper body was also bare, only he wore a pair of skin-tight burnt-orange pants. They showed all his assets, including the fact that while he might be chair-bound, he didn’t forget about leg day. Or any other day for that matter. Garrett lifted his eyes to Tobias, and Ruby had to drop hers at the intensity of it.

How the fuck did Ivy not get it? Or maybe she just didn’t care.

Ruby saw Aspen lift a finger from the corner of her eye, dragging her attention away. She tipped her head. “Yes, darling?”

“Wine.”

Ruby blinked in surprise. She didn’t expect that. Still, she leapt from her perch, fetching a glass from a passing servant. No, two. She handed one to Aspen, who took the tiniest of sips from it before setting it back down. Her eyes slid to the plate in front of Ruby.

Ruby plucked a juicy grape from it, holding it to Aspen’s lips. And Aspen let her bottom lip graze Ruby’s finger as she took it into her mouth, a perfunctory show for the rest of the court. Ruby felt that contact in her core.

Goddamned brutally hot ice queen. Ruby had never hated someone and wanted to fuck them more in her entire life.

But she clamped it down, biting her lip, even as she brought another grape up. She swore she could feel Aspen’s hostility as she took it.

Then, blessedly, Ruby was saved by the entertainment.

Music started from a far-off corner of the hall, slow and sweet and lilting. And just as it rose, dancers filtered into the center of the room.

The Faerie lights dimmed and some sort of magical spotlight shone down over them, accenting their lithe bodies. Their costumes were made of silk and shadow, revealing as much as they concealed. It was like watching cultured porn, Ruby mused, holding back a snicker. Their limbs draped across and around each other, their bodies twining and coming apart in a sultry rhythm, the music rising and falling with the action.

Ruby fought her own fascination. She wasn’t here to ogle the performers. She was here to serve, to observe.

She spotted Holly on the other side of the ballroom, thanking every god—mortal and Fae—that she looked like someone else. Not that it really mattered, because Holly had found another to distract her. Ruby could tell, even with this dim lighting, that she was half-Fae. And from Winter, her hair as black as pitch, her skin just as pale as Holly’s. In fact, it was difficult to determine whose limb belonged to whom, intertwined and tangled as they were.

Ruby was happy for her.

And for Tobias and Garrett, both on that velvet seat now, Garrett tucked onto Tobias’s lap this time, their arms around each other, that look of open joy between them—

Ruby turned away to give them their privacy. Even as she knew Tobias had made sure nobody else could see them.

But then where was Ivy?

Ruby didn’t have to search very hard. In fact, Ivy was just on the other side of Aspen, seated on her own throne of cushions, although not nearly as tall as the princess’s. A beautiful courtier attended her, his fingers dragging along her lower lip as he tucked a morsel of cheese into her mouth. He might be the most naked of anyone, wearing what barely passed for a thong made of overlapping leaves. Of ivy.

Ruby pressed her lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

Ivy idly watched the performance, letting her courtier slide his hands along her body, apparently disinterested except for the fact that at one point she grabbed his wrist and moved his hand lower. Ruby looked away then, turning back to the hall. At the dancers, whose movements became even more sinewy and seductive. At the couples and threesomes and small groups, draped across cushions and tucked into corners, clothing becoming more and more optional. Her eyes came back around to the tower of cushions beside her and Aspen still perched atop it.

Only to capture Aspen’s gaze. The ice thawed in those eyes, pooling into liquid gold. Heat thundered down Ruby’s spine, melting her own insides. She turned away, reaching for her glass just for something to do, something to focus on.

It was empty. But she hadn’t had a sip of the wine. She leaned forward, plucking up Aspen’s cup. Also empty.

Well, maybe that explained Aspen’s face, the teeny, tiny amount of control she’d let go. She was buzzed.

And Ruby was _here_ for it. She signaled for more wine, pulling another two glasses from the waiting tray. Handed one to Aspen, who took it without protest, her cheeks flushing when Ruby accidentally let her fingers brush hers. And she’d let her ramrod straight posture relax, at least as much as her unyielding dress and stays would allow. Aspen brought her glass to her lips, her molten, half-lidded gaze making Ruby damn near lose her mind.

Ruby flicked her eyes to Aspen’s as she pressed her own glass to her mouth, taking a deep inhale of the Fae wine—

And slammed it down on the floor, snatching Aspen’s from her fingers.

Moonflower extract.

She’d recognize that scent anywhere. Like lemons, but…not. Taken in small doses. the seed extract had a hallucinatory effect and tended to lower people’s inhibitions. It had probably been laced into the wine as an aphrodisiac, which likely explained how this revel had, for all intents and purposes, turned into an orgy.

But Ruby smelled far more than a small dose in her glass, was willing to gamble the sorry excuse for a dress she wore that it was on purpose. Someone was trying to poison Aspen. Or her. And if this much had been in the other two glasses Aspen had already consumed—

“Time to go.” Ruby grabbed Aspen by the wrist, pulling her to stand. Then had to steady her as she pitched forward. Aspen’s eyes were glazed, unfocused, her color high. The poison was already working, then. Ruby brought Aspen against her, linking their arms as if she were escorting someone who’d overindulged.

Even as she knew how the rumors would fly. Because she was pretty sure Aspen had never, ever been drunk in public. Had never been escorted out by her servant. Had never shown so much as a hint of being anything but in utter, ruthless control of herself.

Ruby towed Aspen toward a side door, hoping enough of the courtiers would be distracted by the performance still taking place. Especially since the dancers had stripped off their garments and started flitting through the audience, fingers caressing, hips swaying.

Ruby had the distinct impression that Aspen would have despised it all if she’d been sober.

Just as they reached the door, Ruby glanced over at the velvet couch and at that instant, Tobias glanced up at her. Took one look at her, then at Aspen, and jumped up. Ruby didn’t wait to see if he followed as she eased the door open, hauling Aspen through it. Then, no longer bothering with pretense, she slung Aspen’s heavy arm around her shoulder, holding her up by the waist as she tried to remember the way they’d come. Wishing she’d spent enough time at this crystalline hell to know of a less conspicuous route to Aspen’s tower. If only Aspen hadn’t sent her away—

“Allow me.” Tobias, thank Brigid. He came over to Aspen’s other side, taking the rest of her now dead-weight. Her skin had gone white, her breathing shallow. Ruby was pretty sure that Aspen hadn’t had enough moonflower to kill her, but…she was worried. “Here,” he said, turning toward a narrower, darker hallway. “I know a different way.”

Ruby opened her mouth to ask how but realized it didn’t matter. She let Tobias lead, along a winding path of corridors barely wide enough to accommodate them. And nearly too dark to see along. His gift must include seeing in shadow as well as vanishing into it. Finally, they turned a corner and the familiar set of spiraling stairs loomed above them. Ruby groaned. Aspen might be slight, might carry herself as if she weighed nothing at all, but Ruby now knew better.

Wordlessly, Tobias shifted himself until he was behind Aspen, until he could lift her into his arms himself. Then carried her up the winding stairs, giving Ruby a small, wicked smile as he did so. He knew she watched the muscles of his back ripple as he moved, not in desire, just in appreciation of a fine Fae body.

Garrett _was_ one lucky bastard. And now Ruby vowed to make it her mission to see them together. Officially.

Her resolve was cemented when Tobias took Aspen up the narrow stairs to her bedchamber. Ruby didn’t follow, but waited in the sitting room, her mind racing. Aspen would probably recover; she just needed to sleep it off, let the effects of the moonflower wear off. Of course there _was_ an antidote, an extract from the berries of the manchineel tree, a potent poison in its own right, but properly prepared…

Tobias held up a small vial when he joined Ruby, a tiny smile lifting one corner of his mouth. “Garrett’s secret stash,” he said quietly, placing the empty vessel on the round table. “He—”

“I get it.” And she did. Garrett wouldn’t want to be put in that vulnerable position any more than Aspen would have. He wouldn’t want someone to have to move for him, to do for him.

Not even the love of his life.

Ruby saw the pride and love shining in Tobias’s eyes. “Go to him,” she said with a small smile of her own. “And tell him thank you.”

Tobias placed his hand on her shoulder as he approached the door. “You are not what I expected, Jade.”

Her heart stopped as she clamped her lips together. She hadn’t expected this. Hadn’t wanted this. She’d come here at Kieran’s behest, expecting backstabbing and betrayal at every turn.

Not to make a friend. Still—

“Neither are you, Tobias.” She brushed his fingers with her own, and his hand slid down her arm as he walked to the door. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said. “Bright and early.” Then he shut the door and was gone.

Ruby stared at the door—but didn’t go to it. Didn’t go through it. Even though she should. Should head to her own room, her own bed—

“Attend me.” The voice was cold and clear and emotionless. Ruby dragged her eyes over and up, to see Aspen staring down at her with a gaze matching her tone. The antidote had worked, then.

“Wouldn’t you rather—” Ruby began, already taking a step toward the door. This was Eleanor’s job. She would be happier to do it. Hell, Aspen would be happier to have Eleanor do it.

“No.” Aspen’s eyes flicked away. “It’ll take too much time, and I wish to go to bed. Now.”

Ruby sighed audibly through her nose, but she obeyed. Hauled herself up the narrow stairs and over to Aspen’s side.

And stared. Aspen’s bedchamber was exactly what Ruby would expect. Austere, plain, and meticulously tidy. The white linens were crisp and perfect, not even a hint of wrinkle. They wouldn’t dare. Only one pillow, right in the center, and even that looked anemic. No curtains around the tall bedframe, no ornamentation of any kind.

Ruby wondered if Aspen lay upon that bed like a corpse. Flat on her back, hands crossed at her chest. The notion made her snicker.

“If I wanted your input, Ruby Blackthorn, I’d ask for it,” Aspen snapped. Then spun on her heel, presenting her back. “Now. Undress me. And don’t dally.”

“As you wish, sweetheart,” Ruby drawled, reaching for the top button of Aspen’s dress, right at the nape of her neck. She shifted the long curtain of silver hair aside, fighting the urge to trail her fingers through it. It felt like the finest silk—of course it did. Ruby’s fingers were deft as she moved down the garment, needing to be done as soon as possible. Needing to get the hell away from Aspen and her damned ivory skin and her—

The iridescent concoction pooled at Ruby’s feet, revealing a baffling ensemble of undergarments. Stays, at least one chemise, bloomers, hose…Aspen would give the most chaste Puritan a run for their money. In any other circumstance, it might be a fun game to remove them all, to prolong the anticipation but…Ruby bit back a groan.

“What are you waiting for?” Aspen’s tone was impatient. Irritated.

Ruby grasped the ribbon of her stays, pulling the bow at her spine. It sighed free and the corset loosened. Considerably. Ruby thumbed the lacing loose, the constrictive material gaping open, revealing an exquisite, curvaceous body beneath it. The same body Ruby had seen that night when Aspen wore that nightgown—

She knew Aspen heard her breath stutter.

“That will be all.” Aspen took a single step forward and out of Ruby’s reach, the corset sliding down to hit the plain white rug with a small thud. “I’ll expect a full report when you return.”

Ruby was almost grateful for the dismissal, flying down the short, narrow stairs, dashing for the door. Then froze as she looked down.

Her own dress was rumpled, askew from half-carrying Aspen back here. And she’d left her cloak and knife belt back in the main hall. She _really_ didn’t want to go back and get it.

But she had to. She sighed as she turned the handle, imagining how tired she’d be at dawn, the circles under her eyes. The teasing Kieran would give her because of course he’d assume she’d been—

Wait. He hadn’t been at the revel. Had he decided not to attend, or hadn’t been invited?

An important question—but one that could wait until morning.

Ruby grasped the door handle, looking up and over her shoulder. But Aspen wasn’t there. Had already gone to bed, apparently. Ruby smiled again at the thought of her laying upon it like a dead thing.

Then stepped through the door, one of her feet sliding out from under her. She righted herself, barely, then glanced down at what had tripped her up.

Her black cloak, with her belt resting on top.


End file.
